My Best Friend's Wedding
by marebear11
Summary: It all started with a swingset when they were both 5. Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez have been best friends ever since. They've been through everything together. When word get's out that Troy's engaged, how will she take it? Will she be able to let go?
1. Chapter 1

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

**An- Did you really expect me not to have another story coming? Impossible to think! When I'm fresh out of ideas, I'll let you know. lol So, yeah totally new story. Troyella, so read it! lol It'll be sweet and sorta long. Not really sure, but over ten chapters. It took me FOREVER to get this chapter just right. I re-started and re-started until I thought it was decent. Um, I'll do some kinda trivia or fun stuff for you all at the end. lol READ ON!**

**Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once...I **_**don't**_** own!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter One**

"Ow!" I yelled. I stubbed my foot on the corner of the bed. Right now, it's about 5:30 in the morning...on a Monday. Yeah, life sucks. I walked through the dark house suddenly realizing that I should've put some slippers on. The floor is cold. "Wake up!" I yelled as I shook my best friend.

"Mph..." He groaned. "Go away..."

"Troy! You have to get up." I laughed werily and shook him again. "You and I both know that I'm not going anywhere until you get off of my sofa."

"Gabi go bye-bye." He swatted at me. Oh he's really gonna get it now...

"Troy Bolton, if you don't get up right now, I'm going to tell your precious Cassandra what you did to me in seventh grade." I threatened.

"Beginning of the year or end?" He mumbled. Did I really have to be _that_ specific?

"Beginning. It's much more harsh, since I had to go through an entire year of teasing!" I shouted in his ear.

"I'm up! Geez Gabi, you couldn't let me sleep for a few minutes?" He asked sitting up.

"I would if we didn't have to be at work. Get dressed and I'll buy you that late thing you like." I know, I'm bribing him, but I know this guy, so he'll definitely accept.

"I'll be out before you can finish spraying that girly stuff on." Told you so!

"It's called Body Spray!" I shouted laughing as he walked off to the bathroom. It's a good thing he has clothes here, otherwise he'd be incredibly late this morning.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**RING! RING!**

I snatched up the phone from the reciever. "T&G Law Offices. Gabriella speaking." I said hastily into phone.

"Yeah yeah, it's Taylor." One of my best friends from high school said. We met during our junior year.

"Oh, hey. What's up? You never call at...ten a.m." I leaned back in my chair.

"I just wanted to know if you heard. Of course you heard."

"Heard what?" I asked. What could she be talking about?

"Are you serious?! you don't know?"

"Know what?" Now she had me standing up out of my chair.

"About your best friend. He didn't tell you yet?"

"Troy? What about Troy? Did something happen?" She was really getting me worried.

"No. I just thought he would run everything by you."

"Run what by me, Taylor?" I shouted. This was really starting to get to me.

"Hey hey! No need to get testy! It's not my place to tell anayway. I just assumed you already knew. He'll tell you soon."

"No, if he already told you without telling me then I'm never going to know. Remember senior year?" I asked referring to the time Troy planned a surprise party for Chad without clueing me in.

"Yeah, but that was different. Besides, he told Chad. Chad told me and now Troy will tell you." I sighed as there was a knock at my door. It swung open and there he was.

"Speak of the dude now." I laughed. "I call you back Tay."

"Using the company phones for personal calls?" Troy smirked as I hung up. I looked up to see him in a dark blue button up with black pants. He was wearing a matching black tie too.

"Well, since I own half I thought it would be fine." He chuckled and sat down in one of the chairs. "What's up?" He seemed to be deep in thought about something. Could it be what Taylor was talking about?

"Well you know how Cassie and I have been dating right?" Troy asked, reffering to his totally sweet girl.

"Yeah, what's it been. Two years now?" Troy just nodded. "What's wrong? Are you guys having problems?"

"Nah, we're doing great. Better than great. I...I uh...I asked her to marry me..." He trailed off. Okay, let's think about this. Troy just said he asked Cassandra Williams to marry him...WHAT?! 

"What?!" I shouted/asked. "Without telling me or planning it? What did she say?! How did you do it? Was it romantic?" I spoke all in one breath.

"She said yes." He looked up at me and gave a half smile. I completely forgot about all my other questions.

"That's awesome Troy!" I hopped up from my chair and ran to give him a hug. I took him into both of my arms and held on tight. "Who would've though you'd get married before me?" I joked, still holding him.

"I know, considering how hott you look. How is it that we never dated after our break-up?" He joked. I laughed. Guess I should explain. You see, Troy and I have been best friends since he taught me how to swing when we were five. That was like...17 years ago! We went through everything together, and in our high school years, we kinda liked each other. Oh who am I kidding? We had the hugest crushes in the world on each other. One thing led to another and BAM! We were known as 'Troyella'. Kinda funny actually. Troy and I then went to Harvard Law school and became lawyers...so far from our obvious career choice that it's not even funny. Anyways, we opened our firm together and then Troy met Cassandra. She came to us for a job and was hired. her and Troy bonded and hit it off...of course he had to fire her since we can't have relationships with co-workers. She's okay now though. I honestly think Cassie is a great catch for Troy. 

"I think it had something to do with the fact that you were slobbering all over some cheerleader." I burst into giggles when I saw Troy's serious face. "Just kidding." I smiled.

"You're going to be my best man right?" I feel insulted. HE THINKS I'M A MAN!

"No! Troy Bolton, I'm a woman, and if your eyes can't see that then you're completely blind." Stupid male jokes...

"Believe me Gabi, I know you're a girl. I've know since you went topless tanning at the pool in 8th grade." Oh no he didn't. "Oh yes I did."

"Hey! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have sat up. You splashed me with water and I sat up then my top fell down. You and Chad were supposed to cover your eyes anyway!" I scolded.

"Woah, there was no way that me covering my eyes could prevent me from seeing what I saw. I still have a mental image." I knew he was joking, but I was still blushing uncontrolably. "You know, I think they've gotten much bigger since then." I hit him playfully and laughed.

"You can't check me out, Bolton. You've got a fiance." I gushed.

"Yeah, so will you be my best _lady_?" He asked poking out his bottom lip. I half smiled and nodded.

"How could I say no? There'd be no butler of honor at my wedding...get it? maid of honor? butler because he's a guy. HAHA!. Okay, guess it wasn't that funny

"True. Now all we have to do is find a man for you to marry." Was he serious?

"Troy, I'm more a the friend type than the marrying type. As a matter of fact, every guy I date gets married to the next person they date." I pointed out. Troy shook has shaggy hair and opened his mout. I can't wait for this one.

"That's not entirely true. I dated at least five more girls before I met Cassie. And Seth is still single...I think." Seth Matthews. We dated when Troy and Cassandra first met. Our realationship was serious...I'm talking love serious. I think we just sorta grew apart. We're still good friends though.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he won't meet the girl of his dreams tomorrow and marry her." I sat on my desk and Troy groaned.

"Why do you have to be such a glumy guss?" There he goes again with the male jokes!

"I'm only stating the truth. There is no one out there in the world for me." This is really depressing. I lowered my head and began to play with my fingers.

"Well, you'll always have me, Gabi. Married or not...I'm gonna be here." I looked up to see sincerity in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. One on the main reasons why he's my best friend is because of how sweet he is.

"Thanks Troy." Troy placed a sweet kiss on my head before releasing me and exiting the room. My phone vibrated on my desk.

_Did you find out yet?_

_xoxoTay_

That girl has better timing than her fiance. I typed yes back and she messaged me again within seconds.

_We're all going out to celebrate tonight. _

_wear something hott so we can get you a man._

_xoxoTay_

I laughed and shook my head. Boy did I have some awesome friends...


	2. Chapter 2

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

**An- Thanx for all of the reviews! I'm glad that most of you like the story. I love writing it. For everyone wondering, Seth will play a BIG part in this story, and it starts in this chapter. Don't immediately start to hate him! OMG! Haunted halls was soo fun! However, I have no voice. lol We made 2,125 dollars last night, and we did 30 tours. Needless to say that my throat is killing me!lol Trivia starts next chapter. Only because I want to know whether you easy or hard questions first. Let me know in your review! Read and Enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Two**

It's two hours until we go out to party and I can't find one flippin' thing to wear! I mean I could go with a flowy dress, but that might be too much. I'll go with my black curvy rhinestone dress(pic in profile). I know, I know it even sounds hott! That's what I'm going for. I'm taking Tay's advice and going man hunting...not that I'm saying men are animals...

"Gabi, are you ready yet?" My friend Sharpay yelled. I met her in high school too. She was the queen of sparkles. Now, she's just the queen of pink. She's the go-to-girl for fashion advice...and she's taught me well.

"Yeah, I just have to finish straightening my hair and put on these hoop earrings."

"Don't full straighten it. Leave it wavy." I luaghed at the hand motions she made. "Are you trying to impress a certain someone?" What is she hinting at?

"I'm trying to get myself a man." I laughed.

"Hun, with a body like yours, you don't have to try very hard." I think thats a compliment..."Now, what's the real reason?" Why can't she just believe me?

"Shar, that is the real reason. All of my friends are paired off. When we go out tonight, everyone will have someone to dance with except me. Tay and Chad, you and Zeke, Kelsi and Jason, Ryan and Martha, and Troy and Cassandra...you all have someone. This may be a party for Troy, but I'm not being the one who's all alone sitting at a table by myself."

"Sheesh, someone's bitter." Taylor mumbled as she came into my room.

"I'm not bitter. It's just that everyone's making a life for themselves and I'm not doing anything. The highlight of my day is finishing a case at work...and that's not how it's supposed to be." Yeah...I've been thinking a lot since earlier.

"Hey, what's gotten into you? You were never like this when we went out with everyone before." Taylor said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, before everyone wasn't settling down. You're getting married to Chad in like a year. Kelsi is dating Jason. Shar and Zeke are engaged, and Ryan is living the high life with Martha. That leaves me as the lonely work-aholic." It's true you know...I am kinda lonely.

"I think it's because of Troy." Shar piped in. What could Troy have to do with this? "I think you're upset that you won't be the number one woman in his life anymore...besides his mom." The blonde placed both hands on her hips as Taylor crossed her arms. Both of them gave me a stern stare.

"What?! You think I'm upset about him marrying Cassandra?" I couldn't believe them. "You think I'm jealous of her or something?"

"Not jealous, scared. I think you're scared that you and Troy will grow apart and you'll be some blur left in his life." Who knew Shar could say something smart! Too bad it's completely off.

"Cassandra is a great girl. I'm happy Troy is with her." I protested. We're having our weekly 'there's more going on between you two' argument.

"Yes, but I get where Shar's coming from. You feel like you need to settle down so that you'll have someone to go to when he's with his wife." Making more sense..."We'll all be here Gabi. I'm sure Troy will be there for you too. You've been friends with him for years!"

"Stop! Look, I'm not jealous of Troy and I'm not afraid of being number two on the list of top women in his life...besides his mom. I'm happy for him, so can we please just drop it and get to the party?" I interuppted. If you didn't know, I'm annoyed. Everything they said to me is just a bunch of lies. Yes, I'm realising that things are going to change. I don't know if I'm ready for them too..."Can we just go to the party now?" They both nodded and we headed out the door.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The night was going smoothly. Everyone went to dinner with Troy and Cassandra's parents. We celebrated their engagement yada, yada, yada. Not that I'm not interested, but I'd rather be having an awesome time flirting with some cutie at a club...which is where we are now. "Okay, everyone order whatever you want! I'm paying!" Cassandra yelled over the loud music. We all cheered and I got up and headed to the bartender.

"One apple martini please." I said politely. The woman nodded and began to mix the drink. I took a sudden interest in the bar nuts on the table.

"What's a sexy woman like yourself doing all alone over here?" A masculine voice asked from my left side. His voice was soothing and it made me smile. Kinda like...

"Seth?!" I asked as I turned to meet his eyes.

"Brie? Wow, small world huh?" Seth Matthews, the ex-boyfriend I told you about. His hazel eyes looked me up and down. Slowly, he leaned in with open arms. I accepted his hug timidly. It'd been a while since we'd been _this_ close. "You look...breath taking."

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." I complimented blushing. Yeah, he _still _makes me blush.

"So uh, what are you doing here?" I pointed to the table where everyone was seated and he gave me a nodd.

"Troy's getting married."

"Congrats to him. Is it Cassandra?" I nodded. "How does that make you feel?" His question caught me off guard. One thing about Seth was that he was so very close to being just like Troy. He could read me like an open book.

"I'm fine with it I guess."

"You guess?" I turned to face him, and his eyebrows were raised. "Brie, you know you can tell me how all this is making you feel. We may have broken up but we're still tight." Gosh he was soo sweet.

"I like Cassandra. She's good for him. There's just something in me that feels a little wierd." Seth nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry, you'll be walking down the isle soon." He gave me a sly grin. Man! He really confuses me.

I turned and saw Troy giving his fiance a sweet peck on the cheek. I cringed...and I have no clue why. I got my apple martini and chugged it down. Seth ordered me another and instructed for me to drink it slowly. I laughed and dragged him over to the table with me. "Look who found me!" I shouted over them. Everyone turned to look and some smiled brighter. Almost all but Troy.

"Seth. How are you?" My best friend asked with semi-gritted teeth. I know Troy's trying really hard not to be upset with him. When we broke up, I couldn't sleep and most of the times would end up on Troy's couch.

"Good. I was actually about to ask Brie here for a dance." He eyed me and I nodded. Troy's jaw clenched a bit but I brushed it off. He's probably just being protective.

"What are you doing?" I asked once we were far away.

"Making Troy want you more." Is he crazy? The guy is engagaed for peep's sake! I bet Sharpay put him up to this...

"He's getting married Seth. He doesn't want me." He just scoffed. Are you kidding me? "I don't want him either."

"Brie, he wants you and you want him. Stop fighting it and turn around. We need to make it look hot." I obeyed him even though I was still confused about the plan. "He's watching." Seth whispered. I shifted slightly and sure enough, Troy's eyes were on us. A part of me smiled know that he was staring. Did he really want me?

"He's just being protective of me." I fought.

"Protective with jealous eyes." What is with Seth? "There are a million and one things going through his head. and one of them is him being in my place.."

"What?!" That caught my attention.

"He wishes it were him dancing with you. You can see it." Was he on drugs? I glanced at Troy and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"How?" This is crazy.

"Kiss me." He whispered. I laugh a little, but stop when I realize he's serious.

"Why?"

"It'll clear up some things. If he comes over here, than he's being protective. If he stays there, and looks away...than he wants you. He just doesn't want to make it known." I looked up at Seth and he was still completely serious. Kiss him or not?! Quick Gabi make a descion!

"I hope your right." I took a deep breath and leaned in to meet his lips. Memories flodded my head. We'd both stopped moving. Seth placed his hand on the small of my back and guided me closer to him. As my lips pressed against his his, a tiny shock went through me. Nothing big, but enough to make me pull away about...5 seconds later.

"That was a little too familiar...but look at lover boy." I turned and saw Troy gawking at me with his jaw clenched. He quickly adverted his gaze. "Guess he's interested after all." Or maybe he realized it was just a silly kiss.

"This doesn't make sense." I groaned. Seth laughed. He wrote down something on a napkin and handed it my way.

"It will soon, and if you need me. That's the number. All you have to do now is keep him under your control." That guy drives me nuts!...but I'm glad I met him. "Bye Brie." He kissed me on the cheek and left. I smiled before I strutted back over to the table and sat down. Maybe Troy geeting married is a bad thing...

"We saw that Gabi." Chad said with a smirk as I blushed and looked down. They all began chattering...all except for Troy. I looked up and noticed his eyes on me. I don't know how to react to it. I ordered another apple martini and began to settle into everyone else's conversations...


	3. Chapter 3

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

**An-This chapter has some 'T' stuff in it, so read with caution. Nothing bad, you can skip it if you like but it will be mentioned later. Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad so many people like it.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Three**

_Gabriella walked causiously down a long hallway. She soon found a door with a gold knob. Praying it would lead her out, she opened it. Inside she found a bed with gold satin sheets. She ventured deeper into the room and saw doors leading to a balcony. The brunette stepped out into the cool breeze and began to relax._

_Two strong arms wrapped around her waist and lips were pressed against her neck. To Gabriella's surprise, she didn't jump. She relaxed into the stranger's arms . After a few moments, Gabriella turned around only for her eyes to meet with familiar blue ones._

_"Troy? W-wha-" He brought a finger to her lips to silence her._

_"Sh, no more talking." Troy's lips crashed onto Gabriella's initiating a heated make-out session. Her hands got tangled in his hair as he lifted her up into the air. Her legs wrapped around him as he walked her back into the room. Troy placed her down on the bed and removed his shirt. Gabriella placed soft kisses on his chest. He lifted her blouse over her head and let his hands roam freely over her body. Gabriella moaned in pleasure when he began to nip and suck at her sensitive spot. Troy kissed Gabriella's stomatch and rested a hand on her thigh. Just as he was about to move it further up, Gabriella stopped him._

_"What about Cassandra?" She asked, fearful of what the answer would be._

_"We're done. She's nothing compared to you." Those few words made Gabriella melt. He looked into her eyes before kissing her once more. His went underneath of her skirt. Minutes later, the rest of their clothes were shed. The two of them lay underneath the covers, still exploring sides that were unknown for so long, too long._

_"Make love to me Troy." Gabriella whispered seductively._

_"Gladly," He whispered husikily. The rest of the night was history for the two..._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Gabi?" A voice called. I only groaned. It was too much for me to get up right now. "Gabi wake up." Hands began to shake me continueously. I'm trying to ignore it, but it's not working.

"What?" I grumbled.

"Are you okay? You were moaning in your sleep." My eyes shot open and I turned to see who it was.

"Troy?" He only nodded. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you were moaning and grunting. It sounded kinda like you were..." Please, _please_ don't say what I think you're going to say!. "...having sex." He whispered the last part. I gulped. Not just a regular gulp, but one of those loud ones. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing." I answered a little too quickly.

"Yeah right. I bet you were dreaming about me." What? "Yeah, you were totally screaming my name." No way!

"I-I-wha?" I can't even make complete sentences! Troy burst into laughter. How can he be laughing at a time like this? This is serious stuff folks!

"I'm only joking." I let out a breath and Troy gave me an odd look. "You weren't really dreaming about me...were you?"

"NO!" Too much? "I mean, you were in the dream, but I wasn't dreaming of you." Technically, I'm not lying.

"I see. Were you reliving your 'apple-tini' party?" He joked I laughed and shook my head.

"Why aren't you with Cassandra?"

"I told her I'd stay with you until you felt better." Aw! How nice. Did I mention he was sweet? I leaned back on the pillows to rest. Troy soon laid down on his side and looked at me.

"Thanks." Silience...but not the akaward kind. It was comfortable.

"So..." Troy said.

"So..." I mimicked, giggling.

"What was up with you and Seth last night?" Oh boy...

"What do you mean?"

"The talking, the drinking, the dancing, oh and who could forget the kiss." Is he being serious? The kiss wasn't that much...was it?

"Nothing was going on. We're just friends."

"Last time I checked, friends didn't dance like that." We dance like that.

"Troy, you and I have danced like that plenty of times."

"We're best friends. We trust each other."

"I've got a lot of trust for Seth." It's true.

"Then what about the kiss?" He asked not meeting my eyes.

"It was a kiss! You've kissed plenty of random girls before. What's the difference."

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because I was drunk!" He scoffed in a 'duh' tone.

"What's your problem?" He's really getting annoying.

"I'm just watching out for you."

"Funny, because it seems like you're jealous." His mouth dropped open.

"I'm engaged Gabs. I have nothing to be jealous of." Ouch. Harsh words. Just ignore it. I don't feel like fighting anymore.

"I know." I sighed heavily. "It's just that I loved Seth. Hearing you talk about him like that makes me a bit angry."

"I understand. From now on, I'll try not to think of the fact that you were crying your eyes out for days." I gave him a stern look. He smirked. "That kiss thing has to stop too." I laughed and slapped him playfully.

"I kiss you all the time."

"You kiss me on the cheek. Uh, Hello? Best friends!" he stated as he gestured between us. I laughed and hit him again. "Ouch! Best friends in an abusive relationship."

"Wa Wa! You're such a baby."

"You treat me dirty, Gabs." He laughed.

"But you love me anyway." I said in a sing-songy voice while walking into the bathroom.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"It was soo weird Tay. I'd never _ever_ had a dream like that before. Especially not about Troy!" Taylor contuied to laugh at me. "I fail to see the humor." Tay, Shar, and myself decided to go out for some coffee this morning.

"You had a sex dream about Troy! That's priceless!" She cackled. Yeah, her laugh sounds like a cackle right now.

"I'm glad that makes you laugh." Can you sense the sarcasim?

"We're sorry Gabs, but what do you want us to do?" Sharpay asked as her laughter halted.

"I want you to tell me why I had that dream!" My little ouburst, caused Taylor to start laughing again.

"Maybe because you have the hots for him." Sharpay said pointedly.

"We're not going through this again. Troy and I are like brother and sister. I don't have the 'hots' for him." I said, putting air quotes around 'hots'.

"You're the oddest pair of siblings I ever saw." Taylor snorted.

"Yeah, me and Ryan are real siblings, and you don't see us grinding with each other on the dance floor, and giving gisses on the cheek." She kinda has a point...but still! We're only friends.

"It doesn't mean anything. We just trust each other more."

"Pshhh No! Ryan and I are like you and Troy, only we're not attracted to each other." Gosh.

"Troy's an attractive guy, but there's nothing going on. He's engaged."

"Yeah, but you want of piece of that." Taylor snickered.

"A piece of what?" We whipped around to see Troy and Cassandra standing there.

"Uh, coffee cake. Yummy, yummy coffe cake." I laughed nervously and took a bite. "Mmm."

"I love coffee cake. Mind if we join you?" Cassandra asked.

"No not at all." Taylor gestured to the open seats at the table and the couple sat down. Cassandra cut a pice of the cake and feed it to Troy. Did they have to be couple-y? I mean seriously! I don't come to this place to watch my best friend's fiance feed him cake.

"So, did you all have fun last night?" Cassandra questioned eagerly. We all answered differently, but they all meant yes. "I see you and Seth got cozy." She directed that comment to me. The table was silent. I looked around and all eyes were on me...especially Troy's.

"Um, I don't know what your talking about?" Darn! It came out more as a question, which gave her more reason to push the subject.

"Oh come on! We're all girls here!" Told you. You learn that type of stuff from being in a court room.

"Ahem." Troy cleared his throat loudly. Cassandra giggled and kissed him. Bleh!

"We were just dancing. We're only friends."

"Last time I checked, couples danced like that." Guess she doesn't know about me and Troy. "Or kiss like that." I blushed and looked away.

"It wasn't really anything." I answered, still not meeting the eyes of my friends.

"Yeah, so now can I ask?" Troy butted in. Thank you for changing the subject.

"Fine."

"We can't agree on colors for the wedding, so we thought you could come help us out." Easy enough...

"Yeah, but you guys have months before the wedding."

"Oh no. We're getting martied in 6." I felt my mouth drop open.

"Wow, um well then we could get started on that tomorrow." I suggested. Cassandra clapped her hands happily.

"I need to find a wedding dress, and flowers, and a tux for Troy." She stopped and turned the the blue-eyed guy next to her. I took a sip of the coffee I had. "We need to make a list baby." Coffee flew out of my mouth and landed on the cake.

"Sorry, it was just extremely hot." I lied. Taylor and Shar could tell. After all, they were there when I ordered it an hour ago.

"Okay, we'll meet you tomorrow morning." The dirty blonde smiled as she and Troy left the resturant.

"Admit it Gabs, you love him." Taylor sighed.

"Like a brother." I scoffed...Will they ever get it?

"Then why were you trying to make him jealous?" Sharpay said smirking.

"What are you talking about?"

"Last night with Seth. You kept looking over at Troy. It was like you were making sure he was watching." They saw that?! I bit my bottom lip and looked away. "Gabi, you know that you can tell us whatever is going on in your head." Taylor placed a hand on mine.

"I know, but there is nothing going on except about that stupid dream." I lied. They nodded and got into another conversation. I have no clue what to think anymore. Do I want Troy? Is he even intrested in me? No. None of this is real. It's not happening, and I'm not starting to like my best friend as more than a friend...right?

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**#1-What is Troy's ringtone in the kitchen?(Note: This is for HSM2)**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

**An- Thanks again for all the reviews! I started off with the easy questions for trivia. Send them in, and you can get a special dedication This chapter is also dedicated to **_HSMandChelseaFCfan_**! She was the first to answer the trivia correctly. Also, **_ZacELover01, zaccys-baby-v, bookworm3, HSMgirl102, cutiexxgirlxxwithxxattitudexx, Line 101, laughter.is.the.best.medicine, kimi1234, daniwani2369, LuciaAyala23, _**and **_kikigirl101_** gave the correct answer. It was 'Get'Cha Head in the Game'. I have another question. Do any of you think I'm being jipped? Disney stole my idea of doing HSM and HSM2 trivia! lol Just kidding. I like watching it. However, I don't like how staged it seems. Anyways, READ AND REVIEW!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Four**

I hopped in my car after finishing up at the coffee shop. Troy called me up and said he had a surprise about the firm. He told me it was crucial for me to be there before the day was over. I swear, if he's playing some kinda joke on me...he's dead! I have a headache, and I'm confused. Yes, it's about the dream. It freaked me out, yet it felt so right. As if it were really happening. I can't explain it, but I felt every single touch of his. It felt good, and that's what scares me. The fact that I enjoyed every touch and sensation that he'd made me feel even if it was a dream. Gosh! Why can't I get this out of my head?!

"Argh!" I said loudly as I burried my head in my hands.

"Hey" Troy's voice came from in front of me. "Everything okay?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.

"I'm fine, just...confused." He nodded in understanding and gave me a soft smile.

"You want to talk about it?" As much as I trust and love Troy, this was something I definitely couldn't tell him.

"I don't think I should." He seemed shocked and a bit hurt. He nodded once more and cleared his throat.

"Well, I approved the building over in South Carolina. I think we'd have much more bussiness if we expanded."

"Sounds logical to me. All we need to do now is get a few people out there, and a good supervisor."

"Yeah. Who should we let go? Everyone here will fall apart without you or me here." True. As a team, all of us are strong, but without Troy or myself they would break under the pressure.

"So...that means one of us has to go." I breathed. There was this huge silience. I'm not so sure about what's going on in his head, but in mine...there's only one thought. That's being away from him. Not being away like on vacation with my divorced parents, but being away as in on the other side of the country.

"Listen, I know it's a lot to ask, but I was wondering if you could go. Cassie wants to stay close to her family. They're here in New Mexico. If we leave, she'll be heart broken." I love how he puts her happiness in front of mine. Don't you?! Folks, that's a little taste of sarcasm. Isn't it just lovely?

"Yeah, sure. I can go. I've always wanted to move." I'm lying right now. Wouldn't he know that? I love NM! Who would ever want to leave? This place is my home, and now I'm being forced out of it because little-miss-carrott-top doesn't want to leave her mom and dad? They just moved here last year! You know, the more I think about it...the more this engagement is becoming a pain in the...

"As long as you're sure? You seem a little ticked." Wow he can still read my like a book after inhaling all the hairspray she uses?!

"Troy, I'm fine. Go tell her the good news." I smiled fakely.

"No need! I heard it all!" Cassandra walts into _my_ office and put her arms around _my_ Troy!...My Troy?

"Great!" I laughed fakely. See a pattern forming in my actions? Troy's cell phone went off and he went outside to take a call.

"I have to go. Chad and the guys want to talk about suits." He laughed. He kissed me on the cheek and then kissed Cassandra on the mouth...BLEH!! "You gonna be okay?" He asked with his hand still on her left cheek. She nodded and smiled.

"This gives us sometime to talk girl talk!" She beamed. Oh great!

"What do you wanna talk about?" Seriously, the last time we hung out was when she and Troy were dating for 16 months?

"Troy." Curse this subject!

"Okay...what about him?" This girl is seriously evil. The one thing I want to avoid at the moment, she picks!

"Well, there must be something about him that you know that I don't." Trust me carrott-top, there's a lot. "He won't tell me anything about who he dated in high school." My eyes widened.

"No?" Was all I could get out.

"Not her name at least! It was this one girl. All he said was that he loved her _so_ much and that she was_ so_ breath-taking and how everyone loved them together. They even had a nickname! You know, like 'Zanessa'. They had one like that. He wouldn't tell me what it was though." She exclaimed. When those words left her mouth...I knew he was talking about us. We were known as 'Troyella'. Did he really love me? Did he really say _I_ was breath-taking?! Aw shucks!

"Hm, doesn't ring a bell." If Troy didn't tell her, than neither should I.

"Are you sure?" I nodded as she let out a breath. "Oh well. What about Seth?"

"What about him?" I countered.

"Are you two seeing each other?"

"No, we're just really good friends."

"Yeah, and Zanessa broke up." She scoffed. Why wouldn't she believe me?!

"I'm serious. Nothing happened that night accept for one little kiss." It's true. I even used my fingers to show her how little! I know I believe myself.

"Well what about the dancing? Friends don't dance like that Gabriella." Troy and I do. Deja vu much?

"That's all we were doing." She raised her hands up in defense and smiled. She's easy to talk to, but man if she doesn't use her interrogation skills from time to time.

"Okay, but would you ever date him again?" Would I? Seth is wise, sophistcated, humorous and sexy. Then again, so is Troy.

"Yeah. There's nothing not to like. He understands me." I speak the truth!

"That's sweet. Who knows, you and Seth might be the next to get married. By the way, tell him he's invited." I nodded and smiled. I raised my eyebrows. My mind just took in what she said.

"Why?" She barely knows him, and Troy can barely stand him.

"Well, you need a date for the wedding and going with him would be perfect. You already know each other, so there wouln't be any of those akward silences." She makes some sense...

"I can undertsand that. I mean, 6 months isn't a whole lot of time to get a date anyway. Well, unless you count one of those escort service things." Cassandra and I laughed.

"Yeah. I'm really sorry about all this. We just can't wait to settle down together. He's just so perfect!" She gushed.

"He's not perfect. Once, he left the toilet seat up and I fell in." She laughed again.

"Yeah, that's happened to me too." We laughed once more. If there was anything the two of us had in common, it was the fact that both of us could share our weird expireinces that happend with Troy. I know that you guys have been through everything. Even when your parents got divorced. Troy dropped everything he was doing with me and came to your rescue. It's like he has 'Gabi Senses'." I giggled a little at her words.

"I've gotta head out, but thanks for talking and stuff. I'll meet up with you guys tomorrow." I waved my hand as I left my office. So many things are going through my head...again! There was nothing I could do to take my mind off of Cassandra's words. Why hadn't Troy told her about us? Was he embarrased? No. It couldn't be that. The way he'd talked about it to her was too detailed for embarrasment. Note to self: ask Troy about this next time he sleeps over! I felt a vibration coming from my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered as I picked up the phone.

"How're things with Cassie?" Troy!

"Good. I actually just left."

"I just wanted to remind you about tomorrow morning."

"I'm a lawyer Troy, I don't forget little details and events." I smirked. There was no way he could counter that!

"Ha Ha. I'll be picking you up early since it's about an hour drive."

"Fine by me minster morning person." Troy chuckeled, and I could tell he was smiling.

"Bright and early! I don't want to have to drag you out of bed, but I will." Blah, blah, blah!

"Okay Dad." He laughed again.

"I gotta go. Bye Gabs!"

"Bye." I closed my phone after I heard the 'click'. I noticed that I was grinning like a fool the entire time I was on the phone. Why? Why was all of this happening now? Nothing in that conversation was funny...I think? Why am I all happy when he calls?

This is all too confusing for me...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**#2-Who is the only character in the movie to have a solo?**


	5. Chapter 5

****

My Best Friend's Wedding

An- Hiya Peoples! Another Update! I feels good!! lol Not much going on in my life, not that any of you were wondering anyway. Thanx for all the reviews! I love getting them! It's heart-warming to know that people actually read my writing. It's pretty late and I'm rambling, so I'll get to the stuff you really wanna know about. Trivia! The answer is Troy/Zac and Gabriella/Vanessa (since i didn't say which movie)! The winner is _dancinluva20_**! Also, **_BreakToTheStars, laughter.is.the.best.medicine, daniwani2369, mysupermanwillcome, HSMandChelseaFCfan, luciaAyala23, heebeejeebees, Iwasallwoah, Line101, ZanessaFan28, bookworm3, x3xMUSiC-is-LiFEx3x, zaccys-baby-v, kristina, HSMgirl102, LIL BIT 101, I.Want.Fabulous., _**and **_hsmprincess_ **all gave the correct answer! This chapter is also a special dedication to **_ChEeRlEaDiNx3LiSa_**! Today is her birthday!! SO happy birthday to you!! **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five

Sleep! It's the best thing in the world! Sleep! It really makes my toes curl, because it feels so nice and warm! It makes me happy! I've had 9 blissful hours of sleep, and I'm shooting for two more. "Gabs, get up!" No! Not now. Not while this comfortable warm bed is underneath me!

"Five more minutes Troy." Troy?! No, get up stupid body!

"No, we have to leave now! We're taking your car too." First, you wake me up, and now you're stealing my car for an hour drive?! "I told you we were leaving early!"

"Troy, if you're going to steal my car the least you could do is give me five minutes." I mumbled. I could hear him pretending to think.

"No." The covers were ripped from my body, as Troy turned me over. He straddle my waist. Flashes of my dream came to mind. Man, oh, man was this a good feeling...did I just think that? "Gabriella Montez, you are going to get out of this bed, get dressed and drive to the appointment within the next..." He paused to look at my alarm clock. "10 minutes. Are we clear?" Nodding my head, I shifted. I brought my hands up and rested them on his chest.

"I'm getting up now dad." I pushed off against his chest and wiggled out from under him.

"Nice undies." He commented. I looked down, already blushing. Oh great! I've got little monkeys on them. "The bananas are a nice touch." I can feel my cheeks getting hotter each minute. This has never happened to me before. Okay, I've been embarassed, but not around Troy. When he makes a joke like that, I usually stick my tounge out and walk to get change...but I'm blushing. I'm blushing?!

"Um, I didn't really think you'd be waking me up like this." I laughed nervously.

"You okay?" I nodded at him and smiled.

"I'm gonna get dressed." I walked into the connecting bathroom and shut the door. I gently slid down to the floor and rested my head in my hands. What was wrong with me? I haven't gotten embarassed around Troy since I was in high school. That was only because I liked him. O.M.G. Could I like Troy?

"Hurry up in there! I don't want to run into traffic." Urgh! The least he could do is let me breath!

"I'll be out in a minute Troy! Hold you're flippin' horses!" No people, I'm not PMS-ing.

"Alright, I'll be outside." He said softly. I could tell he was surprised, but it's annoying! and Troy's never really been annoying to me. I stood up on my feet and looked in the mirror. I was a reck! Make-up was smeared since I forgot to take it off, and my hair was a fuzz ball. Great! Could this day get any worse?! I sighed and washed my face and brushed my teeth. Walking back out to my closet, I decided I'd go out with some sweats today. It'd give off that 'I don't want to be here' vibe. I pulled out a black tank top, and my white tack suit. I walked back into the bathroom and slipped them on. I put my hair into two pig-tails. No matter what they say, I know I look cute today(that rhymed!). I grabbed my keys, wallet, cell phone, and water before locking up my house and heading out to the car. This was going to be a long ride...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, is everybody ready?" I asked as I met the two of them at my Audi A6! I know, I know the car's awesome! They both nodded and I smiled. We all got in the car, and there was this silence that was rarely here. My best friend was upset with me.

"You look very pretty, Gabriella. Doesn't she Troy?" Cassandras asked. She knew something was up, and she was trying to get Troy to talk.

"Yeah, she's cute." Told you I looked cute today! "...if you like little four-year olds." I could feel my mouth drop.

"Excuse me?!" I said, completely shocked by what he'd said.

"Why don't we listen to the radio?" Cassandra suggested from the backseat of the car. I nodded and flicked on the radio.

"Wired 96.5?" Cassandra shook her head eagerly and I grinned.

Baby Come back to me  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be…  
Together so whatever it takes (baby come back)  
Baby come back to me  
I should have never set you free  
My baby  
Come back (Baby Come Back)

Well this song just makes everything akward. Out the corner of my eye, I can see Troy go stiff and Cassandra glanceing back between the two of us.

Everyday, I try to play, another game  
But my heart can't take it.  
I try to find, another boy,  
But all the while, I can't face it.  
Why do I miss you so much, I want to stop this hurt inside.  
Oh baby please, give us one more try

"On second thought I don't really feel like listening to music. Why don't we just play one of those cheesey games or something." I told them as I turned the volume down.

"Okay, how about we all get to ask each other one question, and whoever is asked has to answer." I don't like the sound of this, but I also don't want to go back to those akward songs. I hate the idea of this game.

"Okay, who goes first?" Cassandra pointed to herself. "Alright...um, how old were you when you got your first kiss?" Just something easy to get them off my back.

"Well, I was about 18."

"Wow, really?" She nodded.

"I wanted to wait. If I gave it to some guy who I didn't want to be with, that'd be stupid. I wouldn't even hold hands with a guy if I didn't feel I be with him for more than two days(dedicated to tay)." She's smart...did I mention that she's a good catch for Troy? "Troy, your turn to pick."

"Gabi, why were you so weird this morning?" I totally didn't see that coming.

"I was just confused about some stuff that'd been going on."

"Okay, wanna talk about it?" I shook my head.

"Hey! You only get one question, Troy." Thank-goodness for carrot-top! She pushed him slightly, but his eyes remained on me. "My question is for Troy." He turned to look at her.

"Alight Cassie. Give me one of your hardest." He gave her that extremely cute smile of his and laughed a little.

"Ok, who was that girl you dated in high school?" WOAH! Red Light! Tell me she didn't ask that.

"Oh, you mean Shelley Masterson?" Please! That girl was an air-head cheerleader(no offense!) who was with practically everyone on the football team after Troy broke up with her.

"No. The one who you won't tell me about. The one with the nickname." He placed a hand on his chin and pretended to think. Is he going to tell her?

"Can I get another question?" He pleaded. Please give him another question. We still have about 45 minutes left in the drive!

"No, everyone had to keep their question. Just because you're a guy doesn't mean you get special treatment. Spill." Sheesh! She's way meaner than I am.

"Can we not do this here?" That's right Troy! Fight it.

"Troy, we've all had to say things that we really wouldn't like to but-"

"Cassie, I just don't want to do this n-"

"Troy you're not being fa-"

"Gabriella."

"Yeah?" I answered like a dummy.

"What?" Cassandra asked.

"It was Gabriella." Oh, thats what he was talking about. I looked in my rear-view mirror and saw that she'd sat back. Troy shifted and sat back in the passenger seat. It's such and awkard silience right now.

"How about we listen to more music?" I asked. Troy looked at me brifly and then turned to Cassandra. When niether of them looked at me, I turned the volume back up.

_Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend _

No! Not this song. I looked in the mirror to see Cassandra scoff and turn away.

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

If I ever thought for a moment she'd get over me and Troy dating...I won't be thinking it anymore.

Oh  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinkin'?

"Can we turn off the music and just sit here?" Her voice piped up. I nodded and turned it off. She was clearly not in the mood.

"Cassie I'm-" Troy started to say.

"Not right now Troy." He nodded sadly and put his head in his head. I feel really bad right now.

"Well, we only have about 20 minutes left to go!" I said. Both of them gave me this annoyed look. Great! I'm in the car with people who're upset with me.

Can things get any worse?!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An-Well, that's a done chapter! You can pretty much see that Gabriella's going through some confusion. We all know the outcome...or is it just me? lol Also, I might not update tomorrow since it's my birthday lol. I'll be busy with cake and cooking for Thanksgiving!!

REVIEW!!

#3- What does Sharpay's license plate say?


	6. Chapter 6

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

**An- I'm absolutely positively sorry that I haven't updated. There's been a lot going on at home, and that's kept me occupied. My mom was in the hospital, and I practically lived there with her. She's out now and doing fine, so I should be able to get back into my normal updating routine. I hope i haven't lost any of the readers. I'll get to the trivia. lol The answer is '****Fabulus'! The winner is **_HSMandChelseaFCfan_**! Also, **_flyinghearts, Cole-rulez, bookworm3, kikigirl101, daniwani2369, tommys21, xxTWILIGHTxxEdward's Lovexx, LuciaAyala23, Princess-Nessa, T.V.People, greenlefty, ZanessaFan28, heebeejeebees, zaccys-baby-v, x3xMUSiC-is-LiFEx3x, i heart hairspray, XxMissUndiscovered-HSMxX, mysupermanwillcome, I.Want.Fabulous., zanessatroyellafangirl, whatxthexbonkers, _**and **_yeahyagirl _**gave the correct answer. Awesome job! lol Never fear, I still have a lot more trivia to give out! Read on and Enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Six**

Well, we finished our ride in silence. Absoulute, pen dropping, quiet silence. I wanted to scream. Both of them are annoyed with me for no reason. Well, Troy might because I'm not telling him that I'm confused a bout a stupid dream I had about him, but still.

"We need to go check in with the receptionist." Troy stated as we all got out of my car.

"Well, why don't I do that and you guys can relax over here." I told them. Troy and Cassandra nodded. I knew there was no way she'd want me to be alone with him right now. I'll just give them some time to thereselves. I walked up to the desk and checked off Troy's name on the sheet.

"Thank-you Miss. Debra will be out in a few. She's finishing up with another couple." I nodded. Debra must be the planner. I was walking back over when I heard Troy and Cassandra talking quietly over on the couches. What sould I do? If I go over there, they'll stop...and I really want to know what they're talking about! Wait, I'll just pretend to go to the water fountain and hide around the corner.

"Why didn't you tell me, Troy?" I heard Cassandra ask.

"I didn't want you to be angry." He replied. His voice was much softer than hers.

"Well, it's not everyday that you date your best friend. I never dated my best friend!"

"Cassie, your best friend is a girl."

"So! The point is, even if it was a guy, we wouldn't have dated. Best friend don't date." Well..."If they do, they're friend with benifits!." She whispered harshly. I can see where this is going.

"Don't even go there. We're not anything more than best friends." In an abusive relationship! Haha...good times.

"How would I know?! The fact that you kept it from me leads me to believe that you could've been screwing her everytime you slept over there!" GASP! That's harsh.

"Now you don't trust me?"

"No, I trust you. It's Gabriella." Oh boy.

"You can trust both of us. I swear. I would never intentionally do something to hurt you. I love you." I think my heart just broke. Never, _ever_ in all our years of friendship have I heard him say 'I love you' to anyone he dated...besides me.

"I love you, too." Cassandra paused and sighed before continuing. "I guess I overreacted."

"Maybe just a litlle." The two of them laughed before Troy leaned in to give her a kiss. Great! I think it's time for me to come back in.

"Okay, the planner will be out shortly. She's with someone right now." I said smoothly. Troy nodded and shot Cassandra a look.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry if I made you feel bad. I didn't mean to."

"It's fine." I'm not upset that she apologized, but because Troy made her do so. It was quiet, apart from the kissing and smooching noises that my best friend and his girl made. I mean seriously people! Did they have to make-out in front of me? And did she have to keep shooting me looks? I let it slide because they died down and started looking at magazines.

"So, sorry for the delay." A woman, who looked to be about 40, said as she made her way towards us. We all stood up and walked closer.

"It's fine. We needed sometime to talk anyway." Cassandra answered.

"Well, It's clear who the soon to be Boltons are here." The woman added. "You two are a perfect couple." Normally, I would disagree, but for some reason...I agree. "You must be the bride." She commented pointing to me. This is bad. Cassandra's already upset with me!

"Um, no actually _I'm_ the bride." Guess who that was? Yep, a very ticked Cassandra.

"My deepest apologies. I just assumed since they were standing so closely." Debra gestured to us. I took a small step away from Troy. There was this eerie feeling that washed over me. I can't really explain it.

"Well, why don't we go in and get started..." The three of us nodded and followed her into the back room. We were seated in the chairs in front of her desk. Troy was in the middle of the us. "So, what kind of flowers do you want?"

"Well, I was thinking about Daisies." Cassandra quickly stated. Doesn't she know Troy's allergic?

"Cassie, I'm allergic to those." Speak of the hottie!

"Really?" Troy nodded. "You never told me that."

"Yes I did. The first day we met." Her mouth formed and 'o' shape as the conversation came back to her.

"Why don't you guys go with some Lillies?" I suggested. Cassandra shot me a look.

"I think Lillies would be great." Troy commented. He flashed his winning smile to Debra. He smiled at me...I swear his smile makes me melt!

"Excellent! Now for the colors." Debra looked down at her checklist and wrote down some things.

"Oh! I was thinking that maybe we could have all the girls in pink!" Cassandra squealed. I.Hate.Pink. I only put up with it because Shar's my best friend. Anyone else...forget it.

"Well, Gabi doesn't really like pink." Troy stated. I smiled at him graciously.

"What color does she like then?" There was a long sigh before she actually asked the question.

"I really love blue." I piped in.

"Yeah. she looks amazing in that color." Is he complimenting me to make me blush? It's working!

"Fine. Blue it is." Cassandra crossed her arms and sat back in her chair. She isn't too happy incase you didn't know.

"Perfect!" She told us. We went over a few more minor details with me putting in a few suggestions. "I've got another client coming in, but I'm positive we can meet up again. We have to cut this shor because of me and I apologize."

"It's fine." Troy grinned. Debra nodded and showed all of us out. "I knew there was a reason we brought you with us Gabs." Troy beamed as he gave me a hug. Yes I got a hug. Troy is the _best_ hugger out there. I don't care who you've hugged, he beats them.

"Yeah, who knew you'd be such a big help planning _our_ wedding." I know that she's pissed. Troy and I slowly let go of each other.

"I didn't mean to. I just thought I'd do something since that's why you both asked me to come." BOOYAH! That was a beautiful comeback.

"Okay, let's just stop the fighting right now." Cassandra turned away. "We're going to drop off Cassie, and go back to your place Gabi." I smiled. I kinda wanna know why he's coming over, but I don't ask any questions.

"That's fine with me. Do you want to stop and eat or...?" I asked as we all climbed in the car.

"Please! I'm dying of starvation." Carrot-top exclaimed dramatically. I gave a fake laugh.

"Where to?" That was a stupid question.

"Take a good guess, Gabs." Troy told me as we put on our seat belts.

"I'd have to put all my money on Pizza Hut(dont own). You can't live without their oh-so-yummy cheesey bread." I laughed. Troy nodded happily.

"You know me too well." He smiled. I swear I heard Cassandra whisper 'I don't know you as weel as she does'. Kinda makes me feel bad. "Cassie, are you okay?" She seemed to snap out of her trance and smile.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"It better not be some other guy." Bleh! The shameless flirting! "What's he like?"

"Well, he has really hot shaggy hair, electric blue eyes, and a very nice body." Troy smirked before leaning over the seat to kiss her. The two were soon in another lip lock. I swear! They sooo could've waited! We pulled into Pizza Hut later on, and I practically had to pry them apart! And for some strange reason, I felt like strangling Cassandra. I mean, I know she's really nice and that she's good for Troy, but there's just this feeling I get. I can't explain it, and I don't know why it's happening now.

Later, we dropped Cassandra off at her house and Troy and I went to mine. It was clear that he was going to sleep over. The second I unlocked the door, he raced upstairs. I laughed to myself before heading to the linen closet. He'd problably need some towels. I took a few up to the bathroom and knocked on the door. Troy didn't answer, so he must be showering. I cracked the door open so that I could place the on the counter. My plan however was not successful. I was now standing directly in front of my best friend.

Did I mention he was naked?

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**An-That's gonna be interesting! Lol Sorry it took so long! I'm getting back into my cycle lol. Thanx for reading!**

**REVIEW!!**

**#4-What TWO articles of clothing does Troy wear in HSM2 that he wore in HSM?**


	7. Chapter 7

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

**An- Hey! I haven't disappeared, just extremely busy. I'm back with the update! However, my internet is down and I can't view the reviews for who won the trivia. The answers are, the shirt from 'You Are the Music in Me' and the white striped basketball shorts he wears when Mr. Fulton calls him(he wore those when he practiced with his dad in the first movie). I think the was one person that got that question. Most people answered with underwear or socks. That gave me a much needed laugh. Thanx! I'm going to stop talking and let you guys read.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Seven**

O.M.G! I'm staring at Troy Bolton, who by the way is naked. Why am I not disgusted? Why don't I want to turn away? I can feel my eyes bulging out and growing wider. I'm such a perv!

"Gabi..." He's just so...sexy. It's hot. Staring at him is _making _me hot!

"Oh my God!" Look away stupid! "He's just so...big..." Why am I talking out loud? He can hear me!

"Um, can you hand me a towel?" Troy croaked out. I covered my eyes with one of my hands after a few minutes. I tried to fight the urge to open my fingers, but my attemps were fruitless. I feel like such a perv!

"Here!" I said hastily as I held out the towel. "I didn't know you were so hot." Please, please, _please_ tell me I didn't say that. I heard Troy laugh. I knew that by now he was smirking. "I mean, I didn't know you were so...not...not dressed?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna finish up with my shower. Is that okay?" I nodded my head and stepped backwards toward the door. I still covered my eyes. I couldn't look at him...at least not the same. The very second I got out of there, I let out a breath. What was I thinking? I knew better than to barge in! That's why there was the 'always knock' rule! Especially when it came to the bathroom. Well, if Cassandra didn't hate me already, wait until she hears about this.

"Hey, are you okay?" Troy's voice broke me away from my thoughts. Troy had on plaid pajama pants with a white wife beater on. A towel was wrapped around his neck as he patted his hair down to dry it a little.

"Fine." I answered. "Listen, I'm _really_ sorry about walking in on you. It was an accident, I swear." He laughed! How could he _laugh_?

"Chill Gabi, it's fine. I've seen you topless before, so we're even. Besides, I'm used to people drooling when I'm un-clothed." I gasped and threw a pillow from the sofa bed at him.

"I was not drooling!" Was I? I can't remember...

"Okay, but you were definitely gawking at me."

"Troy, that is ridiculous. I haven't thought about you romantically since college." Total lie. I thought about him that way about...three days ago when I had that sex dream.

"College? That wasn't too long ago Gabi." He's just teasing me.

"I love you, Troy...but like a brother. Sleeping with you would be terrible." I know! I'm lying, but just for one second could you not remind me that I'm developing feelings for my best friend?! Wait...what? "Did I just say that?"

"Say what?" Troy gave me a bewildered look and I shrugged. "Hey, you know you can tell me anything right?" He came closer and put an arm around me.

"Yeah, we've known each other since we were five. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. Is it a guy problem?" I only nodded my head. "Well, then talk! That happens to be my strongest topic when it comes to helping girls. You should know. After all the times I helped in high school." Right...

"Okay, I'll tell. You see, it's about this guy I dated a long time ago. It didn't end badly between us, we just sorta grew apart. Out of no where, I'm starting to get these feelings, and I don't know what to do."

"Well, are you two close?"

"Extremely. You could even say we're best friends." Troy let out a fake gasp and stared at me.

"You're letting another guy take my place?!" No stupid...it's you! I wanted to yell that, but I couldn't.

"No, but I mean we can tell each other things that we couldn't tell our regular friends. He's not taking your place Troy."

"Have you tried hinting to him that you're 'developing' feelings?" He asked. By now, we were fully laid out on the sofa bed, and Troy was propped up on one arm looking at me as I laid flat.

"No, he's sorta...with someone. Only I don't think he should be. Well not anymore." This is weird...

"Well, try hinting to him. Be extra nice. Dress hot, or whatever you girls call it. Guys pay attention to that stuff."

"I'll take your advice. Now about Cassandra..." Troy groaned. He problably knew I was going to bring he attitude up. "I know she doesn't like the fact that we dated, and that she thinks we're sleeping together when you sleep over here, but I bet you didn't know that she hated me."

"She does not. She's just jealous. That's all I swear." I pouted at him. "Oh, come on...don't give me that look."

"What look?" I asked innocently.

"The pouty completely cute 'I'd never do anything' look." I giggled. "Keep it up and you'll get a surprise..."

"What type of surprise?" In a second, Troy hopped ontop of me and started digging into my sides with his fingers. I squirmed and laughed underneath him as he tickled me. I kept trying to push him off, and Troy took both of my hands and placed them above my head. I caught his eyes, and we just stared at each other. His hair was still slightly wet and sticking to his forehead. No words were exchanged, but Troy started slowly leaning down and as if it were programed into my body, I leaned up.

**You have one new message.**

My answering machine sounded. I pushed Troy off of me and pushed play on the machine to see who'd called my house...and what was _so_ important that they just had_ to _interrupt my almost kiss.

**Hey Gabi, It's mom. I just called to let you know that Jack and Lucille are having dinner with me and your father on Tuesday. Apparently there's some big news to be shared by Troy.**

I looked over at him, but he was focused on the matress.

**You should dress nice. We're going to this new restruante, and it's a classy place. By the way, how's the firm going? We'll have to talk more later. Bye!**

The firm! I'd completely forgotten to tell my mother about the expansion plans! Urgh!

"So...did you tell your mom about the firm yet?" Troy asked after a long silence.

"No, but she won't be happy. The last thing she needs is for me to move. I think we should tell her when you share your big news."

"Trust me, you alread know about my big news." I laughed and Troy just smiled. "I'm gonna hit the sack. I'll see you in the morinig." I nodded and kissed Troy on the cheek before heading in for the shower. I let the water fall on my skin and soothe me. i was exaghusted by the time I got out. To bed is where I went...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"You need a life." Before you say anything, I need you to know that Troy has picked out my work clothes.

"I have a life. I'm just helping you get a man into yours." He stated.

"Troy, the only men at work are sleezy dirty guys who make out in the broom closets." I'd give anything to make-out in the broom closet with Troy.

"Yes, I know. I've seen it for myself. That doesn't mean that people don't exist elsewhere." Good point...

"You picked out my tight black mini skirt and my royal blue button up shirt. What do they have in common?" They're kinda...

"They're hot. I swear, if I saw you in those I would want to rip them off of you." I'm wishing for two things right now. For him to be telling the truth and for him not to mention Cassandra.

"Thanks. I'll go change." He nodded happily. I walked into my bathroom and slipped into the clothes. Troy was right, I did look hott. They weren't too tight, but they did show some skin. I had my hair in a braided pony-tail to the side. I didn't put on much make-up, just some eyeliner and lip gloss. I walked out and slipped into some of my heels. "Okay, how do I look?" I yelled out to Troy.

"Come out her so I can see." He yelled back. He's just being lazy, but I walked out anyway. Troy whistled at me and all I could do was blush. "If that guy doesn't notice you, he's blind." He's too sweet.

"Thank you, now let's get going. We have a lot of wrok to do before the expansion, and we have a meeting with another board and future employee.

"Alright. Who knows Gabs, maybe you'll fall for this one like I did." I let out a fake laugh and glared at him.

"The day I marry a co-worker will be the day it gets over 7 inches of snow in New Jersey." I laughed.

"I'm counting on that." I laughed as the two of us got in my car and drove off.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**An-Who's the employee? Happy Holidays!**

**#5-How many hats does Kelsi wear in HSM2?**


	8. Chapter 8

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

**An- Hey! I'm dedicating this chapter to **_whatxthexbonkers_**, because she is awesome! She's my cheesecake soulmate aka **_chelisecake_**. Thanx for putting up with me when I'm hyper off candy canes!Lol Check out her stories! The trivia winner is **_hmmsbandgeek12_**! She was the only one that actually answered the question. Kelsi wears 13 hats. She wears the same as Ryan! Lol. I'm pretty sure that you guys are going to be upset about the visitor in this chapter, but fear not...it's Troyella. No matter what. **

**Lots-o-love! Read on!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Eight**

"So, you're coming clubbing with us, right?" Taylor asked. I'd been on the phone with her for about an hour explaining to her what happened and all she could do was aski if I was going clubbing?

"Tay, this is serious! I walked in on my best friend, naked, and I liked what I saw. Can't you help me figure out what to do?" I asked her in a whisper. Troy's office door was open, and he wasn't in there. I wanted to be careful so that he didn't walk in and hear me.

"Well, I could, but I'm more concerned about going out to party with my friends."

"Thanks for being oh-so-helpful." Don't you just love my sarcasm?

"Listen, all you have to do is give into your feelings and tell him before it's too late. You don't want to tell him that you're in love with him when he's at the alter."

"It's easier said than done. We dated before, and I'm realizing that it was problably the best relationship I've ever been in."

"That's nice to know." I froze and slowly looked up at my door. There stood Seth Matthews.

"Um, I'll call you back later." I said into the phone as I placed it back on the reciever. Taylor was trying to tell me something, but it'll have to wait. "Hi Seth." I croaked out. Why can't I speak?

"Hey yourself." His voice was as smooth as his movements. He walked over behind my desk and pulled me up slowly with my hand. As he placed a soft kiss on my cheek, he whispered, "How've you been?"

"Good." I flashed him a smile and sat back down. I gestured for him to sit in one of the other chairs. "What brings you here?" Stay casual Gabriella.

"Brie, the only possible reason for me to be here is because of a job." What? Seth doesn't need a job! He owns his own company, and his dad's loaded.

"Get real! You definitely don't need a job with your profession." I smirked at him and he just chuckled.

"You caught me." he put his hands up in defeat. "I came to see how you were doing."

"Seth, I told you I was fine." Ever thought someone could care too much?

"I meant how you were doing with Troy." Oh, that...

"In that department, it's terrible." I stood up from my desk and walked over to my file cabinet.

"Has he seen what you're wearing today?" Seth asked as his hazel eyes looked me up and down.

"Funny thing is, he picked this out." I laughed. "I tried hinting to him that I was falling for him, but he thought it was someone else."

"Wow. He's still the same old Troy." I smiled as Seth got up. "I say we form a plan."

"We are not tying him up in a chair and forcing him to listen to me." I scolded him sternly.

"I wasn't going to do that." Maybe it was just me... "I was thinking that we make him jealous." I turned around and looked at him. All he did was smirk. "I know you want to." He said slyly as he strode over to me.

"I do not!" I bickered. There was no way I would get myself into that mess.

"Think about it, Brie. You're always available to him, and all he sees in you is a good friendship. You have to show him what he's missing, otherwise you can say good-bye and move over for Cassandra." Did I really want that?

"I don't know-" I didn't get to finish. Seth planted his lips on mine and kissed me slowly. His arms encircled themselves aorund my waist.

"Am I interrupting something?" We broke apart at the sound of Troy's voice. I pushed Seth away and tried to straighten myself out.

"Um, no." I answered. Troy nodded and walked futher into my office.

"Seth." Troy said, his jaw was clenched. Seth gave him a nod. "I thought you were supposed to be meeting with a new employee." Oh damn! How could I forget?

"She is. I applied here." What?! He pinched my arm to get me to go along.

"Oh right. I...we were just discussing his...people skills. They're um, very impressive." Troy looked as if he were going to explode. Was he getting jealous?

"I'm sure. Gabi, I need to talk to you...alone." Well, we know he's angry.

"Alright. We'll be in touch." I said to Seth. He smiled and kissed my cheek. As he left, he gave a smirk to Troy. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I'll make this easy. Were you talking about Seth last night?"

"Um..." What do I say? If I tell him yes, than he'll just go against it. if I tell him no, he'll yell at me for kissing him. "yes?" Here it comes...

"Why? Please, explain to me why on earth you would start to fall for him again?"

"Troy, you shouldn't be angry. You said it yourself, I need a man in my life."

"Yes!...any man but him! Gabi out of all the guys you dated, I'd rather you date me before dating him." Okay, now is that a good thing or a bad thing?

"Don't blame me. You picked out my outfit this morining." I'm trying to lighten the mood.

"I know, but at least we won't have to worry about him being here everyday."

"Why not?"

"Because we're not hiring him."

"Why wouldn't we hire him?"

"Fine, we hire him...but no realtionship between the two of you." Who is he? My dad?

"That's not fair. When you and your prescious 'Cassie' dated, I kept quiet."

"So?"

"So?! You ignore everyone else hooking up in this place, but now you're trying to tell me I can't? Well news flash Troy. I can do whatever the hell I want to. I own half of this place. I don't have to follow you." Troy just stood there. He was problably shocked. This was the first time I'd ever blown up at him. He couldn't be used to it.

"You're right. So, from now on...do whatever the hell you want. Just don't expect for me to be there when it all come crumbling down." He turned sharply and walked out of my office. I pushed the drawer of the cabinet and it slammed back in hard. I definitely didn't mean to upset Troy, but he let his jealousy get way out of line. What was I supposed to do? I sighed and slid down against my wall.

"Boss?" My secretary knocked lightly on the door before coming in. "Are you okay?" I nodded my head and she smiled. "It's just 'cause he's jealous. He doesn't like it when other guys even look at you. He didn't mean any of it."

"Thanks Ally." I gave her a small smile as she helped me back to my feet. "You should take an early lunch." She laughed.

"Will do, now you've got to be in the board room in five minutes for the meeting." I nodded as she made her way out. How was I going to stay focused with Troy angry at me? There's no way. I can see it now. I go to speak my mind on something, and Troy giving me this evil stare. I'll have to live with it...for now.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Boring, Boring, Boring! That's what this stupid meeting is. All we're doing is discussing the layout of the new building. Why did I agree to go? There is nothing there for me! I have nothing to go there for. I only agreed because of Troy. I hope he's happy.

"What are you thoughts on that Ms. Montez?" Oh, great! The one time I'm not paying attention, they want to ask questions.

"I think it's terrible. We should have some yellow flowers outside of the doors." Troy stated. He was giving me a hint.

"I agree with Troy. It would definitely give it a home-y feeling." I smiled a 'thank you' to him and he nodded. The meeting was over thirty minutes later.

"We're going to have to pick some lawyers to go with you." Not this again, but at least he's talking to me.

"Troy, I'd rather not talk about the move right now." I told him. He nodded and walked briskly into his office. I followed. "I'm sorry." He stopped for a moment before walking and dropping the file on his desk.

"Don't be. I got out of hand." Aw, he looks so cute right now.

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have yelled. Look, I love the fact that you're so protective of me, but Seth is a good guy. If he ever tries anything with me, you'll be the first to know." Troy gave me that million dollar smile and I melted.

"Alright. I just care about you. Sometimes, problably more than I should." Again...is that good or bad? "Oh, I've been meaning to ask you..." For my hand in marriage?

"Yeah?"

"Do you have the number of our childhood priest? Pastor Phil?" Sigh. I knew it wouldn't happen.

"Matarazzo? My mom does. We can get it at dinner." He nodded.

"I've gotta go. I'm meeting Cassie for lunch." He kissed my cheek and caressed the spot with his thumb. "Bye Gabi."

"Bye." I whispered when he was already out the door. Sighing, I flipped open my phone and started to text Tay. I told her that I'd come to relization with my feelings and that I needed a night with the girls. She agreed and said she'd spread the word. I can only imagine the acomplished looks on their face when I tell them what I'm talking about.

Myself loving Troy. Yeah, pretty weird.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**An- I'll explain it all next chapter! I hope you all liked this, and like I said before...Seth will play a big part.**

**REVIEW!!**

**#6-When is the only time Ryan DOESN'T wear a hat in the movie?**


	9. Chapter 9

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

**An- Heyo! You are all amazing! I'm soo happy about the reviews! We're going to start this off with the Trivia. The answer I was looking for, was during 'Fabulous' when he was playing the piano in the pool, but most people said when he's doing yoga with his mom. Both are correct, so if you answered with either, I listed you! The winner is **_greenlefty_**! Also, **_ZanessaFan28, I.Want.Fabulous., hmmsbandgeek12, yeahyagirl, whatxthexbonkers, HSMobsessed23, Splister7, _**and **_laughter.is.the.best.medicine _**gave the correct answer. It makes me smile. I don't know why, but it does...okay? I'm not weird I promise! Don't believe my sister's lies! **

**Sorry...got a little crazy there. READ ON!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Nine**

Yeah, I know. I just admitted that I love Troy. After all the time I've been fighting it, I've reasoned with myself. He just has something that no other guy has. I can't explain it, but I know I love everything about him. I love it all so much, that I'm sitting at my desk alone. I love it all so much that I'm not even thinking about how he's out with Cassandra and problably feeding her and giving her the sweet kisses on the nose like he did to me...

"Gabi, did you hear a word I said?" Troy asked. When did he get back? He was seated comfortably in one of the chairs. He chuckled when I looked over at him surprised.

"Sorry, I didn't even know you were here." He chuckled and smiled at me.

"I said Cassie is really starting to get controlling." He took the cookie from my hands.

"Hey! You stole my cookie you meanie!" I yelled and playfully pouted. Troy broke out smiling and laughing. I have the power...to make him smile! Tee hee!

"Deal with it." I shook my head as I got another cookie from the jar. "As I was saying, Cassie is taking over all of the planning. I just found out that I'm supposed to have a dog as my ring bearer." I choked on my cookie. A dog? Was she serious? The look on his face told me she was.

"Well, that's a new one." It certainly was. I've never even thought of that before.

"I won't have it. It's so different too. She never wants me to touch her anymore." Really? Thank-you carrot-top!

"That is so sad." I tried to put on a sympathetic voice, but no such luck.

"She doesn't want me to kiss her or hug her or anything. It's like we're not even a couple anymore. We're just getting married." Oh great! He's sad because of her and now I have to pick up all the freakin' pieces. You know, she doesn't make my job easy.

"Maybe she's just stressed. Try planning something that will in no way shape or form relate to the wedding." Why am I helping, you ask? Troy is too perfect, and he doesn't deserve this. I'm still his friend. It's in my job description to help him.

"Sounds like a plan. I know exactly what I'm gonna do." He got up and kissed my cheek. He stared at the cookie jar before taking one and heading out the door. My mind is sceaming at me right now. I just helped their relationship, and it's gonna tear me apart...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Tell us again why you don't want to go out tonight." I sighed. Kelsi, Taylor, and Sharpay came over as promised.

"I'm not up for it after the day I've had." I told them. Nothing really big happened, I just was tired.

"Seth was at the office today." Taylor informed.

"Oh, I bet you guys got jiggaay." I laughed at Sharpay. She sent me a smile.

"No, but he did kiss me. Troy walked in and we got into an argument. We made up, and then he went to lunch with Cassandra."

"You're leaving out some details according to my conversation with Taylor." Kelsi smirked at me and I sighed.

"Fine! I kinda realized that I like Troy." Key word: Like

"Oh no no no! That's not what was said. You _love _him." Sharpay squealed. We all started laughing. This was just what I needed. "So, are you going to tell him?" I bit my bottom lip.

"That's the hard part. He really loves Cassandra, and he's getting married. I don't want to be the one to ruin it for him." They all gave me these sympathetic looks.

"Well, what if he fell for you and loved you anyway?" Kelsi chimed in. I gave her a look.

"Explain."

"What if he realizes, on his own, that he loves you. It wouldn't be your fault."

"I guess that'd be okay. I wouldn't be the problem." I got what she means!

"Exactly, so all you have to do is send him some stronger hints." Who knew that my shy Kelsi would have such great plans? I did! Oh come on...you all knew too. Jason wouldn't get any of our jokes if it weren't for her.

"What if he doesn't bite?"

"Then you move on. We'll be there to help." Taylor laid a supporting hand on my shoulder.

"Alright, we'll start tomorrow. That's the dinner with our parents." I told them.

"Great! We'll pick out your dress and then you we'll decide how we're going to go about things." Sharpay beamed at the word 'dress'. She'd be the one in charge, no doubt about it. I gave my girls a hug when they went to leave...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Shar! I can't do this. It's not going to work out. I mean, how can I be touchy-feely with _Cassandra _there?!" I shouted at her as she zipped the back of my dress. It was twenty minutes before the big dinner and I was going bonkers.

"Gabi, chill. You're going to be just fine, okay? All you have to do is be flirty. Don't kiss on him like you do with Seth." I do not kiss Seth...much.

"Okay, but if I come home with a broken heel because I got in a fight with that girl, I'm blaming you." I gave her a smile as the doorbell rang.

"Gabs, Troy's here!" Taylor yelled from the family room. I looked at Sharpay and we both took a deep breath.

"Things are going to go fine. You don't look too dressed up, so don't worry." She gave me another reassuring smile and a hug. I walked slowly down the hall. Every now and then, I would touch my hair to make sure that it wasn't standing up or anything. When I finally reached my destination, I saw Troy's eyes stare at me. He broke out into a grin.

"Come here, Cutie." I giggled as Troy pulled me into a hug. "You look stunning." He whispered into my ear. I held him for as long as I could. He started to pull away gently amd he kissed my cheek. "We'll see you girls later. Tell the guys I said hi." Our friends nodded and said goodbye. They all winked at me as I grabbed my purse and exited with Troy.

"So, where's Cassandra?" I asked, pretending to care. Troy shifted a little. That means that he doesn't really want to talk about it. We got into his car and he started to drive.

"She said she has something to do...she'll meet us there." I guess he's going to talk about it.

"Oh, how did the surprise date thing go?"

"Not so good. She apparently doesn't like surprises." I could see he's not too happy. I wonder...

"I don't know what's wrong with her. I love surprises." I giggled a little. Troy looked over and flashed me a smile.

"I know, remember when I baked you a cake and brought it to school?"

"Yeah! It didn't taste bad either." We both laughed as Troy had a mock hurt look on his face. "You were full of surpises. Especially when we were dating."

"That was because me and Chad decided it would be cool if we planned a surprise for you and Taylor. It became some sort of weekly rutine."

"Well, it was sweet. No guy has ever done so many things for me. Thanks." I said and smiled over at him. He returned it.

"We're here." We both took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. The valet took away the vehicle and we walked in arm and arm.

"Baby! You look wonderful! My father's voice greeted us.

"Oh hush up, Robert. She's 22 years-old. I'm certain that's beyond the age of a baby." I inwardly groaned. They were starting to argue already.

"Hey mom, dad." I said. I gave them both a kiss on the cheek as Troy pulled out my chair for me. I thanked him when he took his seat. "Hi Jack, Lucille." I nodded at them as they smiled. See, that's why I like Troy's parents. They don't get into an argument about greeting me. "So, how's everyone been?" Soon, we all broke out into our conversations. As for my parents, they broke out into their argument.

"No, no, no! The Eagles are way better than the Dolphins." My mom shouted. I just leant my head on Troy's shoulder. He chuckled. "So, Troy. What was the big news?" He looked at me for some help. I'd lend him a hand if I knew what he wanted to say.

"I was going to tell you all when she got here, but I guess she can't make it." I looked over to the empty seat that was saved for Cassandra. "I'm getting married in 5 months and a half months." They were gasps and a few 'congradulations'.

"I thought Gabriella would get married first. With the way things were going with Seth." Urgh! My stupid Momma! I love her to death, but why did she have to bring up Seth? I was supposed to be flirting with Troy!

"Didn't she tell you? They're back together." Troy added. My eyes grew as I whipped my head and gave him a stern stare.

"We are?" I asked. "I mean, yes we...are." Things can't get any worse!

"That's wonderful! I always thought you guys were the cutest couple...besides you and Troy of course." I blushed and looked away.

"Yes, whatever happened to you two?" Lucille asked. I looked at troy and he just shrugged.

"We...just sorta...um..."

"The way I see it, you two are still in love with each other." Jack answered. I almost choked on my drink.

"Dad..." Troy warned. This is only going to be awkward.

"It's obvious Gabriella is. Just look at her blush." All eyes were on me, thanks to my butthead of a father.

"I...um, I'm moving to South Carolina." I blurted. I was hoping it would take the attention away, but nope. Everyone was silent. Our parents stared at me in disbelief.

"Gabriella, why?" That's all Jack asked. Not even my own parents spoke to me.

"Well, the company is expanding and it was either Troy or myself. Troy's fiance's parents live here just like you both do, so I volunteered to go." I didn't want to tell them Troy asked me to move. It'd make them angry at him.

"Troy! How could you let here do that?" Lucille bellowed. "I won't allow it. Neither of you can move." She crossed her arms.

"With all do respect Lucille, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself, and I need to explore the world anyway." I reasoned. Troy wouldn't have to say a word.

"Still, I don't want either of you to go. When do you leave?" It's funny how my parents hadn't said a word, but Troy's mom and dad immediately started caring. The Bolton's stared at me waiting for an answer...espeacially Troy.

"The building should be done in 5 months." I said softly. Troy and I hadn't talked about when I would leave and move. It'd be too hard for me to do. "I leave after the wedding." Dinner ended shortly after that. There wasn't much laughter or joking. It'd kinda made things eerie for me. It was the first time I'd really said anything about the move.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked me with concern. He wrapped an arm around me as we walked to the car.

"Fine, just a little tired. Do you think you could stay over?" I questioned. He nodded and opened the door for me. I climbed in and instantly feel asleep. I dreamt of sugar plumb fairies and sweet pixies that night! Nah, I'm only screwing around with ya! Haha, but I did pretend to be sleep while Troy carried me bridal style into my house. He laid me down on my bed and climbed in himself. I knew he was too tired to moved. I turned to face him and planted a kiss on his cheek when I was sure he was sleeping. Today hadn't been that bad...but if I see Cassandra before Troy, she's gonna get a piece of my mind!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**An-Finished! With this chapter anyways. I don't like it as much as the others, but you should prepare yourself for the next chapters...**

**REVIEW!!!**

**#7-How many times do Troy and Gabriella get interrupted before they actually kiss?**


	10. Chapter 10

**huMy Best Friend's Wedding**

**An-Que Pasa? Lol. That means 'what's up?' in spanish...or at least I think it does. Lol Hm, I don't have much to say except for the fact that Cassandra is not cheating on Troy. I can't do that to him. He's just too hot. Lol TrIvIa TiMe! The winner is **_mysupermanwillcome_**! She answered with the number 4. Now, your name is listed if you answered with that number, or ****totaled the number from both movies and answered 5. So, **_sticklet, dancinluva20, bookworm455, HSMobessed23, ilyilyx3, whatxthexbonkers, zanessa 101totally, kk, greenlefty, heebeejeebees, Splitster7, BreakToTheStars, HSMandChelseaFCfan, laughter.is.the.best.medicine, EmmaLou-xo, kissmuah93, __troyella4ever,_**and **_higuma _**gave the correct answer too. Great job on that! Incase you're wondering, I counted the scene by the locker twice because they're interuppted twice(once by the kid and once by Chad). Now that that's taken care of, I can start on the story. This would've been out sooner, but I was wiped out on Friday and Saturday, we had a karoeke party...enough said. READ ON!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I opened my eyes to take a look at my surrounds. Just my room. Wanna know what's so awesome about it? The fact that my legs were tangled up with Troy's and that I was in his arms. I swear, it's like that wacko dream, only it's real. Troy looked at absolute peace. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was steady. I leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his nose. He shifted a little and pulled me in tighter. I rested my head back in the crock of his neck and drifted back to sleep.

A few hours later, I rolled over and fell to the floor with a thud. In other words, I fell off my bed. To top it off, I think I have a splinter in my ass! Great way to wake up, Gabs. I moved the hair out of my eyes before sitting up. In all the time I spent complaining about my bed, I hadn't realized that Troy wasn't in my room anymore. Oh my God, what if it was my snoring that drove him away? That would be so awesome!...NOT!

"Good morning, Beauty." My best friend greeted as he came in with a tray full of food. Thank goodness, because I was about to have a breakdown.

"Good morning, Beast." I giggled as Troy sent me a pout.

"I give you suitable nicknames, and you give me 'Beast'? I think you could do better." I laughed as he sat down on the bed. "Did you fall offthe bed again?" I blushed and nodded.

"It's because you weren't there to be my barrier." I poked his ribs and he shrugged.

"As my apology, I made blueberry pancakes." I took a bite out of them causiously. Troy's never been the best cook.

"Mm..." I moaned as I tasted the food. "This is good considering you suck at cooking."

"Hey! I can cook!" Troy said, offended.

"No Troy, you can microwave. Meaning T.V Dinners are the only thing that you can cook." He laughed at me and smiled. We continued to eat until all of it was gone. "That was delicious." I leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Eh, it was no problem. I'm just glad that I'm not the only one who'll eat my cooking anymore." I gave him a sympathetic look. Cassandra never really ate the food that Troy made. She would literally take two bites and be done. I glanced over at the clock and say it was a quater to eight.

"Troy! We're going to be late!" I yelled as I scrambled to get to the shower. I quickly turned it on and rushed back out to my room. I dug in my drawers to find some clean clothes to put on. I flew back into the bathroom and showered. I wrapped a towel around myself and came back into my room to see Troy still sitting there. "What are you doing?" I shouted. He didn't even flinch.

"Um, sitting?" He answered. I swear, if he wasn't so hot, then I'd beat his behind with a belt.

"Troy, we have to be at the firm by 8:30. That's not going to happen if you don't move you scrumptious butt!"

"My what?" Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! Tell me I did _not _just call his butt scrumptious out loud.

"What?" I asked dumbly. He obviously heard me. This can only end badly.

"You just said I have a scrumptious butt."

"No I didn't."

"Yeah, you did."

"Stop being silly, Troy. I said no such thing." That made me

"Alrighty, if you won't admit to it, then I'll just have to make you." Oh no, not the..."Tickle time!" He yelled before he started coming towards me. I yelled and screamed as I ran from Troy. He tackled me onto my bed and his fingers began to dig into my sides. I laughed loudly as he kept going. "Say: Troy Bolton is the hottest guy on the planet, and I admit that he has a scruptious butt."

"N-no w-way!" I laughed as Troy began to tickle me more. "Okay! T-Troy Bolt-ton is the...hott-est guy on the planet!" I took a deep breath.

"And...?"

"And...I-I...admit that he has...a scrupmt-ious...b--butt!" I yelled as Troy stopped. I kept giggling as I hit him playfully. "That wasn't funny." Troy laughed at how out of breath I was.

"It really was." I smiled at him.

"We're going to be so late today." I stated as Troy laid down next to me. I rested my head on his chest as he held me.

"Then, let's not go. We own the place. We don't have to be there everyday." I smiled up at him. He had a really good point.

"Okay, well then what do we do?" I asked him. His eyes are so gorgeous. I know I should really be focusing on the fact that I'm still in a towel laying on him, but they're just so...captivating. I could get lost in them forever.

"...Does that sound good?" Argh! I did it again! I zoned out and missed something completely important.

"Yeah, it sounds awesome. Just let me get dressed." He nodded and walked out the room, closing the door behind him. I sighed. Troy is absolutely amazing. He's sophistcated, smooth, sexy, and the list goes on! I don't know what is going on with me. I've never been so into him in my life. Not even when we were actually dating. Now, all of a sudden, I'm falling for him and I can't have him. he's my best friend, and whether I like it or not, He's in love with Cassandra. I remember when I first heard him say it. My heart broke. I'm afraid it's only going to be broken again if I don't do something. I groaned and let a scream out into my pillow.

"Gabi, is everything okay?" Troy's voice asked from the otherside of the door.

"Yeah, I um...found my lucky lip gloss!" I yelled. I heard his glorious chuckle as he walked away. I got up and got dressed before walking out to greet a wet-haired Troy in a new set of clothes.

"Let's hit the road!" He shouted, and grabbed my hand before running out to his car.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Not that I don't love the sponataneous driving me to someplace I've never been before, but where are we?" I asked Troy as we came up to a bridge.

"We're at the most peaceful place in Albequerque." He said. I smiled over at him.

"Well, what are we gonna do there? We have nothing with us but money."

"Don't worry, it's not gonna cost us anyhting." A few minutes later he pulled up next to a field.

"Troy, I'm not walking through there. I swear some weird guy is gonna pop out and steal me."

"Relax gabi, I wouldn't let anyone steal you from me." Awe! I love the way he said that. All low and sexy, oh but it was so sweet at the same time!

"Okay." I piped up. We got out the car and Troy reached out his hand. Now, for the though descion. Do I lace fingers with him, or just cup his hand. I laced our fingers together, and he smiled at me.

"Let's go." We walked through the field and made our way to the other side. There was a beautiful farm. You could see the horses and ducks and pigs. They were the cutest!

"Awe, Troy! Look at the duckies!" I squealed Troy just laughed at me.

"Let's go say hi to my Uncle Marty and Auntie Martha." I nodded in understanding and follwed him into the house.

"Troy, is that you?" An old woman came into picture. I smiled at her. "Oh, and you brought Gabriella." She came over and kissed us both on our cheeks. "It's been so long."

"How are you Auntie?" Troy asked as she started off toward the kitchen. We followed her, still holding hands.

"Oh, I'm just fine. Your uncle and I are getting ready to go out as soon as he gets back. Maybelle is gonna be coming 'round to watch the animals."

"I see, we're going to go visit them before that."

"It was good seeing you, Auntie Martha" I kissed her cheek as did Troy. We turned to go out the door, but she stopped us.

"I'm so glad that you two got back together. It was destined to happen." I blushed and looked away.

"We're not together." I mumbled.

"Oh dear, well it'll happen someday. Troy will make the _First Move_**(check out that story by whatxthexbonkers)**We've all bet money on it." She joked. We all broke into laughter. Troy tugged on my arm and we exited before she could say anything else.

"Sorry about that." Troy apologized.

"It's fine. Your mother said the same thing yesterday." I laughed. We walked over to where the horses were and sat down. "It must be fun being a horse. I said after observing them. "You get to run free, and cot care if anyone loves you."

"Or it could suck. I mean you have no say in who's butt gets to sit on you. Think about it, you wouldn't want some old, greasy, bald guy sitting on you." Thanks for the mental image, Troy.

"No, but still. You have a lot more freedom." I could feel Troy's eyes on me. He was definitely staring at me. I turned to look at him and smiled. "What?"

"Nothing, you just look really beautiful." I blushed, AGAIN! What is going on? "I wish Cassie would come out here."

"Why won't she?"

"Fear of animals. We went to the zoo on our fifth date. Something went wrong with an exhibit and the animals escaped. One came carging for her so she ran, and she clung onto me for dear life. It was the cutest thing. She was so embarrassed by the entire thing, and I told her she didn't have to be. Then, she promised that as long as I was with her, she'd be brave." Why do they have cute moments? I mean I seriously almost want a cow to attack me so that Troy'll hold me. Almost folks...

"That's cute." I said. Troy nodded and looked down at his watch. "Time to get going?"

"Yeah, Cassie and I are going to book a caterer and band. Considering what she said about you the last time, I think it'll be best if we do it alone." I smiled. In a way, he was watching out for my feelings.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Thanks again for today, Troy." I kissed his cheek.

"You're very welcome. I'll see you tomorrow morning." I nodded and got out of the car. I watched as his car went to the end of the street and made a right turn. There was definitely some feelings left between me and Troy...mostly in me, but whatever. If I want him to see them, I'm gonna need some help. I took my phone out of my purse and looked through my contacts until I found the name. I quickly punched in the number and waited for the person to answer.

"Hello?" They answered. I sighed happily and laughed a little bit.

"Is that offer still good?"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**An-Done! The chapter's posted and I hoped you all liked it. A special thanks to **_greenlefty_**. They PMed me and let me know that I didn't update when I said I would. So thank you!**

**REVIEW!!**

**#8-When is the only time Kelsi's ****not**** wearing a hat?**

**edit: this chapter was typed up after my mother was re-admitted into the hospital. Since she is back in there, updates will come slower. Please keep her in your prayers. If I lose her, I won't be able to live. Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

**An-Before I even say hello to all of you, thank you so much. Thanks for all of your reviews, PMs, and prayers for my mom. She's doing a whole lot better. Turns out that she could've died if we hadn't taken her to the hospital. She had what is called 'Congestive Heart Failure'. They did a procedure and she's all better. Okay, now I can say hi...Hiya! Lol. ****Anywhomaboobie, let's talk trivia! So the winner is **_mysupermanwillcome_**! I have to giver her props because she got when Kelsi was hatless in both movies. The first movie was when Jason took it off of her and the second movie was right after Sharpay fell in the pool after Fabulous. She was walking with Taylor and Martha. There's alot of people who got that right too. Who are they? Well, **_HSMandChelseaFCfan, piratez4ever, sticklet, hmmsbandgeek12, laughter.is.the.best.medicine, I.Want.Fabulous., bookworm455, troyella4ever, heebeejeebees, whatxthexbonkers, sportyangel15, xemluvszanessax, SLE, zanessa101totally, _**and **_ilyxzacxsamborne _**are the other trivia top scorers! I love you all! This chapter is a present for all of you. So, read and enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Eleven**

"Is that offfer still good?" I asked into the phone.

"How did I know you would call?" I laughed. He could be so full of himself. Just in the question for pete's sake!

"Seth, I really need your help." I pleaded.

"I can tell by the desperation in your voice." Why is he so sarcastic about everything?

"I'm serious! I didn't want it to come to this, but it has. I need you."

"Oh, you sound hot when you beg."

"Seth! _Please_, I'm freaking out here!"

"Did you stop to think about the consequences of calling me?" Oh, you stupid asshole!

"Seth! I don't care about the consequences! I need you!" He gave a slight chuckle. He just loves to torture me.

"Fine, I'll be over there in a bit. We have to set rome rules." Before I could even agree, he hung up. Calling Seth might not be the greatest decision, but its all I've got. He's the only one who wont lead me to do something incredibly stupid for Troy. I closed my phone and entered my house. Today was just amazing. it's the most time I've spent with Troy since he and Cassadra got together. I know, its been THAT long. I started popping some popcorn in my kitchen, but the doorbell rang.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" He asked, without even saying hello. People these days...

"Yes, I love him." I said.

"Okay, but there's rules that you have to agree to." Rules? What Rules? "Rule number one, you have to do everything I say, no questions asked...got it?" I nodded. Sure, I'll agree to everything right now, but that doesn't mean that I'll follow them. "Number two, You _have _to be doing this for love, Okay? I don't want to help you if it's because you're just jealous."

"I swear it, I'm not. I love him, and I want to know that he feels the same." Seth stared at me a bit before he accepted my answer. "Anything else?"

"Just one last rule." I waved my hand for him to continue. "You can never ask me about my feelings for you." What? What's that supposed to mean? Why would that be important? "Promise me, Brie."

"I promise." I choked out. A part of me was just a bit confused, but I'll let it slide for now. "When do we start?"

"Woah there, first we have give you some homework. We'll start tomorrow if you get it right."

"Alright teach, What's my homework?"

"Ignore all contact with Troy. No e-mails, phone calls, nothing." What?!

"You crazy looney toon! Are you insane? There hasn't been one time in my life that I have ignored him for longer than two minutes."

"Exactly. You weren't that available to me when we were dating, so your first assignment is to not talk to him." Fine, i can do that. I mean, it's only Troy. I'll just sit here and...knitt. Yeah, I'll knitt.

"Knitting? What am I?"

"What?"

"Nothing." I shook my head and sat down. "I can do this."

"Good, I'm gonna make myself comfortable. You don't think I'm gonna leave you by yourself..."

"I'm not gonna call him Seth."

"I'm just here to make sure, now where's your video games?" Stupid head! I stuck my tounge out at him and pointed to the T.V. I watched as he put my phone on silent and kept it by his side.

"I'll go get the popcorn, you set up the game." I ordered as I went into the kitchen. I needed sometime to think about what I was doing. Did I really want to ignore Troy? I mean it's only day one, and I have to go without talking to him. This is BONKERS! I sighed and emptied the popcorn bag into the bowl. "Alright, what are we playing?"

"Halo." Seth answered with a smirk. This was my most competetive game. I got lost in it as we started to play. It got hotter, or maybe it was just me, so I stopped to take off my sweatshirt. I was left in a tank top and some basketball shorts and was ready for action. We played for hours and hours, until I'd finally set a new game record.

"Boo Yah! I'm the best, you know it!" I shouted to Seth as I jumped up from my seat. "Admit it!"

"Never!" He said. I laughed as he tackled me and started to tickle me. I was laughing so noisely, that neither one of us heard the door open and close.

"Gabi?" My head snapped up and my eyes immediately locked with Troy's. I can only imagine what's going on in his head. You see, I'll have to explain how this must look. Seth's pretty much staddling my waist, we were laying on my couch, I was in a tank top, and my sweatshirt was on the floor...you make an assumption. The longer I stared at him, the more I could see the anger boiling up.

"Troy, hey." I croaked as I lightly pushed Seth off.

"W-what's going on?" He asked. His teeth were gritted together. There was no way in the world that he was happy.

"Nothing, we're just hanging out." Seth answered. I so wish he didn't do that.

"I didn't ask you. I asked Gabriella." Ouch. The full name. Oh yeah, he's pissed.

"I guess I'll be going." Seth planted a kiss on my lips before getting up and going pass Troy. "See ya, man." Troy didn't say a word. He waited until he heard the door close shut.

"You ignored my calls to have sex with him?!" He didn't yell or shout. It sounded more like a low growl.

"No! The fact that you would even think something like that repulses me."

"What do you expect me to think, Gabriella? I've been calling and calling and nothing. I thought something was wrong, and I come over here and you're stipped down to a _tiny_ tank top that leaves no room for imagination, and he's on top of you. So tell me Gabriella, what would you think if you walked in on that?!" I'd think the same, but I'm so not into agreeing with him right now.

"Regardless of what it looked like , Troy. Seth and I just got back together, and you know I wouldn't do something like so fast. We may have been in a relationship before, but I still have boundries." He pushed his lips together, but couldn't find anything. He plopped down on my sofa and ran a hand through his hair. He's so hott when he does that.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I got so worried when you didn't answer. You never miss any calls from me."

"I guess I didn't hear it ring." I picked it up and scrolled down. Missed calls, 36, Text messages, 20, voice mails, 10. He freaked out, and I don't blame him. "Woah, did something happen?"

"No, just that Cassie wanted me to tell you that dress shopping is in a month. Zeke's catering the wedding for free as a gift."

"Have you thought of a place?"

"We're thinking about maybe the park by the lake. It's so serene. We both love it, so it'd be perfect." I nodded my head in agreement. "So, I take it Seth is your date for the wedding." The way he spoke made it seem like he was disappointed. I just let it slide. We already bickered once today.

"Yeah. He's really sweet. I mean it wasn't like we broke-up because of something bad."

"You were still hurt, Gabi. I never want to see you like that again." Gah! His sweetness kills me!

"You won't. I promise, I'll be more careful."

"Good, oh and remember that your dress has to be blue. I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled at Troy as he leaned in and kissed my cheek. There was something different. That tingley feeling I got when we were younger came back. There was something different about Troy too. He lingered on my cheek a bit before walking out.

"Argh!" I groaned. "I'm so freakin' stupid! How could I let something like that happen? Why did I forget about him? This is Troy! I can't forget him! I freakin' love him!" I paused for a second. What was I doing? "And now I'm screaming a myself, great!"

"You're still screaming at youself!" Oh my gosh! My wall talked to me! I turned around and my eyes met up with someone who wasn't supposed to hear a word I said.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**An-well, take a guess on who that one is! Sorry about any mistakes. It's extra late and I really wanted to update!**

**#9-what color is troy's shirt when gabriella breaks up with him?**


	12. Chapter 12

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

**An-Hi! How is everyone? I'm good. I loved the guesses for the last chapter. No one got it right though. lol Let's get to the trivia. The answer was blue. The winner is **_beachblondi101_**! Also, **_bookworm455, greenlefty. whatxthexbonkers, daniwani2369, mysupermanwillcome, I.Want.Fabulous., Iwasallwoah, heebeejeebees, kk, XotroyellaoX, writersblock142, HSMandChelseaFCfan, hmmsandbandgeek12, starck, __**Splitster7(sorry about the mispelling!)**__, catzeyez, xlovelyloserface, kikigirl101, KittyCatsRule14, Cole-rulez, Devin, sticklet, xxMavia Loverxx, HSMobsessed23, dealicia2, laughter.is.the.best.medicine, michellie, xoxTrulyYoursxox, polkadotts 15, just me, LaurFoSho, zanessa101totally, LuciaAyala23, higuma, sportyangel15, HSMZanessafan4life, kissmuah93 _**and **_troyella4ever_** gave the correct answer. Thats like, everyone that reviewed. lol I'm updating this because you guys reviewed a lot. I got 50 reviews for the last chapter. Thats the most for this story. You deserve it. I also wanted to tell you guys that I love Taylor Swift! lol I was listening to her last night and now I'm hooked. Okay, well I'm done with my job, so you guys can read. Lol**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Twelve**

"You're still screaming at youself!" Oh my gosh! My wall talked to me! I turned around and my eyes met up with someone who wasn't supposed to hear a word I said. I thanked the heavens that it wasn't Troy.

"Chad." I breathed, relieved. "What are you doing here?" He shurgged his broad shoulders and plopped down on the couch.

"Can't a brother visit his little sister?" When he calls first...

"Sure."

"Great! I really only wanted to see why you were MIA, but it turns out that you've got some deeper issues to talk about." MIA? Oh! Missing in action. Taylor must've freaked when I didn't answer at work today.

"Yeah, Troy and I hung out this morning, and Seth came over a few hours ago."

"Ah, somebody's a pimp..." Good ole Chad! He's so funny. "So, why were you screaming at yourself?" He was good until he did that!

"What are you talking about?" I asked, pretending not to know anything. If I gave him any kind of clue that I loved Troy, things would go downhill.

"You screaming that you 'freakin' love' Troy. You may be a lawyer, but there is no loop hole out of this one, Gab." Stupid Chad! Why'd you have to come here?!

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I haven't said anything since Troy left."

"He was here again?" Yes! Subject change!

"Yeah, I was with Seth and my phone was on silent. I didn't answer the phone so he rushed over here." I explained. Chad just nodded.

"Wow, well at least you know he cares."

"I've always known that. It's getting late and I need my rest since I'll have loads of work tomorrow." This should get him out of the door. I yawned at the end of my sentence for that extra effect.

"Alright, just go to work tomorrow, because Tay will freak out if you're not there tomorrow."

"I will, Night!" I closed the door behind me and let out a breath. Thank-goodness he has a short attention span. I picked up the clothes and turned off the game console before heading in my room for bed.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"Mommy, can I go play on the swings?" A five year-old Gabriella asked. She waited for her mother to nod before she took off. She took her mother's hand and skipped over happily. Gabriella went to get on the swing, but was have some trouble._

_"Are you okay?" A blue-eyed boy asked from his seat on the other swing. He could see the girl's frustrated face._

_"I can't get up." She replied sadly. _

_"Maybe I can help..." The boy went on the other side of the swingand held it steady. "Try now." Gabriella nodded and lifted herself into the seat. She turned and faced the boy to give him a gracious smile. _

_"Thank-you very much." She said, politely._

_"No problem. I'm Troy. What's your name?"_

_"Gabriella." They shook hands before Troy went back over to his swing. He began to go back and forth on the swing as the little girl sat there._

_"Is there something wrong?" Troy asked, slowing down from his swing._

_"I can't push myself. My mommy never taught me." Without another word, Troy hopped off his own swing and went behind Gabriella's. He gave her a gentle push on the back and she began to move._

_"Oh, you don't have to push me, Troy." _

_"It's fine." Gabriella blushed, embarassed, but nodded at Troy._

_"C-can you teach me how to swing on my own?" _

_"Sure." Troy hopped back on his swing and showed her step by step how to swing. She giggled as she was up high in the air. Troy watched her with a big goofy grin on his face. "You did it!" Troy cheered as they both came to a stop. Gabriella jumped off her swing and ran over to Troy._

_"Thanks! You're the best friend ever!" She sincerly spoke as she engulfed him in a hug. Troy was cuaght off guard, but wrapped his arms around her tiny frame._

_"You're the best friend ever too." He whispered._

_"Gabriella! It's time to go!" Her mother called. Gabriella pulled back and waved at her mom._

_"I gotta go, bye!" She scurried off towards her mother who'd just finished exchanging numbers with Mrs. Bolton._

_"Did you have fun on the swings, sweetheart?" Mrs. Montez smiled at her daughter from the rearveiw mirror._

_"Yeah! Troy's the best! He taught me how to swing on my own! I had so much fun!" The older woman laughed as she go into the car with her child..._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Talk about a blast from the past. That has to be the only memory I have left from my toddler years. I'm glad. Troy was incredibly sweet that day and he didn't even know me. I mean, what little kid teaches someone the same age as them how to swing? I absolutely love him. Even when he was a kid he was too sweet. I stared at the picture that was on my desk. My mother took it when we got 'married' underneath the big tree. We both had on ring pops on our fingers as Troy leaned in to give me a peck on the cheek. How ironic...

"Hey, you alright?" Troy asked as he peeked into my office.

"Yeah, just...reminiscing." I answered as I averted my gaze to him.

"About...?"

"The day we met. It's the only memory that I have access to." I joked. Troy chuckled before taking a seat.

"That was an awesome day. I got to stay up late and watch cartoons for helping you and teaching you something new." I giglgled a little. "Now this picture brings back memories." Troy added as he glanced at the same picture I was gazing at.

"It definitely does." We both got silent for a moment.

"Gabi...do you think me getting married is right?" I looked at Troy for a minute as if to ask if he was serious. He didn't laugh or joke. He didn't even look at me.

"If Cassandra truely makes you happy and you two want to be together, I see no reason why not.."

"Yeah, but I don't want it to change things, you know? I don't want us to change."

"Why would we change? We've dated other people and remained friends." I reasoned.

"Yes, but this isn't dating. It's marraige. It's a lot different. I won't be around as much and with the move and all..."

"Well, then let's not think about that, Troy. Let's focus on right now. The future's ahead of us, so let it stay there. We'll face those obstacles when they come." Troy's eyes met mine as he took my hands in his. My heart just skipped a beat. OMG! I just told him to marry Cassandra! WHY?!

"You seem to know what to say in every situation."

"Well, it just sorta comes." I laughed nervously. Oh sweet peas! I can feel my hands start sweating! Not good! Not good at all!

"Do you have a presentaion or something?" Troy asked. Great! Quick, lie Gabi!

"No, it's just that Seth might come in and get the wrong idea." I told him as I slipped my hand out of his. I was already missing the warmth and roughness of his palms. He just nodded in understanding.

"I should go anyway. Cassie and I have some lunch plans. I'll call you if I'm not coming back to the firm."

"That's cool. I'm gonna look online for a house or apartment." Troy's face seemed to fall when I said that. Does he really want me to go? I just waved at him as he left my office. Things are definitely going to change at his wedding.

But for better? Or for worse?

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**An-Eh, I don't really like this chapter. It's a filler. I'm skipping some time in the next chapter. I also apologize because this wasn't edited one bit. It's extra late and I have exams now. Wish me luck!**

**REVIEW!**

**#10-What is Chad's baseball jersey number?(HSM2)**


	13. Chapter 13

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

**An-Hello all you beautiful people? Isn't it a beautiful day? Well, not really here, but hopefully wherever you all are. Okay, anyway! Let's get to the trivia thing, shall we? The answer was 8. The winner is **_bookworm455!_** Also, **_Partout Beau, dszelyvr14, LayrFoSho, mysupermanwillcome, sportyangel15, HSMandChelseaFCfan, Heaven and Earth, Splister7, laughter.is.the.best.medicine, donthesitatetohate, hmmsbandgeek12, sarahparkerr, _**and **_zanessaroxursox _**gave the correct answer! I really love how you guys do the trivia. It's funny sometimes because you don't have a clue, but trust me I'm like that with these questions too. Lol. Now that that's over and done with, I can get back with the next chapter! Most of you are happy that Troy's starting to have doubts about the wedding, but don't get too excited. Another thing I'd like to point out is that I've never had to plan a wedding before or anything, so please forgive my slowness on the topic. Lol. If any of you can help, that would be awesome! My e-mail and PM are available to anyone that wants to talk or has a suggestion about any of my stories. I don't mind them at all. Read On!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Thirteen**

It has been one month since Seth and I started dating. Well, not really dating, but you know what I mean. Troy has been behaving so strange. It's problably because Cassandra pushed her dress fitting up so that it's tomorrow. All the guys have to go in for their fitting a few days from the wedding. Personally, I'm not looking forward to any of it. I don't want to be apart of this wedding anymore. Even if it is for my best friend. The truth is, I've been falling for him harder and harder. I've grown repulsed at the thought of him and Cassandra even staring at each other. I'm going out of my mind and my friends haven't helped much. Sure, Chad seemed to forget what he heard me say, but that doesn't mean Tay has. She and Shar are always around. Picking out my clothes, doing my hair. Anything they can to get Troy's attention. It's been working, and I'm greatful for it. I just don't want it all the time...

"Brie, are you okay?" Seth asked me in a sweet tone. He took my hand in his and stroked my knuckles with his thumb. Don't get too hyped up, we're at dinner with Troy and Cassandra. It's all for show. I nodded my head as he kissed my hand.

"Just a little tired. I was up late last night looking for a house." I explained. It was the truth. I'm still moving and since I had nothing better to do, I googled some realinters.

"Gabi, you have a long time before you actually have to go." Troy said. He looked at me with sad eyes. It's become a regular thing now. He's not too happy about it anymore.

"It's something I don't want to leave until the last minute." I laughed slightly. I'd rather leave it for an eternity. Seth kissed me softly on the lips. I glanced over at Troy, only to see that he wasn't looking at us.

"The dress fitting is tomorrow." Cassandra squeaked. Yes, I am now calling her voice squeaky. Not that it actually is, but I needed something else other than 'carrot-top'. "Aren't you excited, Gabi?" Gabi?! Gabi?! It's Gabriella to you!

"...yeah." My eyes looked everywhere but hers. They locked with Troy's and he gave me an amused face. His eyes were smiling. I felt a grin forming on my face. Those were the eyes that I could get lost in for days.

"Cassie, Gabi doesn't really like for anyone to call her by her nickname unless they're friends." Hehe, I don't think Troy realizes what he just said...wait for it...wait for it..."Oh sh-that came out wrong!" BINGO! Cassandra has this blank look on her face. It's hilarious! Seth nudged my side and I yeled in surprise.

"Babe, you scared me..." I cooed. Troy instanly forgot ole' carrot-top and snapped his head over to us.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I can't wait to be all alone with you again." He bit the strap of my dress and tugged on it with his mouth. I gave a giggle. Out of the sky, a breadstick flew down my dress. A breadstick with _hot_ marainara sauce! I jumped apart from Seth and patted my shirt. Seth and I both looked up to see Troy whisling innocently and looking around. It was _so _him, and he is _so_ done for.

"Troy...what...the..hell?" I asked, my voice dangeruosly low.

"Moi? I have no clue what you're talking about."

"That's a bunch of salted bologna! You just launed a breadstick down my dress. A heated breakstick!"

"No, I think it was cold actually. It was the sauce that made it hot." Oh, so now he's go jokes!

"This is not the time!" I shouted at him. I snatched my purse up from the table and stalked off into the bathroom. On my way, I could hear Troy's snickering. I pushed through the door and wet a paper towel. Not long after I came in, Cassandra did too.

"Gabriella, I can't believe he did that." Great, she's doing something to make me like her.

"It's fine."

"I don't know why he's getting so jealous. I mean, it's just you." Say what?!

"Excuse me?" I said as I dropped the dirty towel in the trash and grabbed another. Cassandra focused her attenion on herself in the mirror.

"You're only his friend and he's marrying me. He shouldn't be getting jealous over you." She took a step closer to me and looked me in the eyes. "So whatever it is that's making you stand out, better stop. You had your chance with Troy, so let me be happy." Did I mention how much of a b-witch she is? I watched as she exited the bathroom. I scrubbed a bit more before heading out. Troy now owes me a new dress. I ignored him for the remainder of the night and Seth and I left together as planned. Troy wasn't happy and by the looks of it, neither was Cassandra. I didn't care much about her. It appeared that the plan was wroking, and that's what counted...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What do you think about this one?" Cassandra came out of the changing room with a white regal dress on. It was pretty, I'll admit that, but she looked more like a bridesmate than a bride.

"Oh it's gorgeous! You totally have to get this one!" Her maid of honor Megan gushed. Out of all 12 dresses she tried on, she never asked for my opion. I'm glad. If she did she wouldn't be to happy.

"I think we have a winner." Carrot-top squeaked. I stifled a laugh before picking up the baby blue dress she picked out for us. I planned on wearing a different dress. I have to match Troy since I'll be standing with him. "Okay, we're all going to go out to eat! My treat." I'm guessing thay doesn't include me since she totally didn't notice that I was already out of the store. I left the dres there. It's too..._her_. I'll go shopping for another one later.

_Lately, _

_I've been thinking 'bout you_

_Going crazy_

_Can't go on without in my life, it's true_

_Whatcha wanna do?_

_You could be my boyfriend,_

_I can be your girlfriend_

Speaking of Troy, that's him on the calling now. Yes, I know the ringtone is blunt. I did it purposely.

"Hey Butthead." I answered the phone. I heard Troy laugh before he actually said something back.

"Is that how you greet your best friend?" I giggled at his playfulness. It was the only thing that could really make me smile. One of the reason's I'm so smitten with him.

"I'm sorry. How are you, Troy?"

"Fine. How'd the fitting go?"

"Good, she found a dress." I told him.

"Well yeah, that was kinda the point. How'd everything go with you? Did you find anything?" I'm mighty glad you asked! Troy won't be mad I put the dress back.

"No, there was nothing that was me."

"Well, maybe we can go shopping for your dress together..."

"Just the two of us?" I asked, hopeful before he said anything else.

"Yeah. We have to put in some extra hours together since you're moving." There he goes with the subjetc.

"Troy..."

"I know, I know. The topic has been dropped."

"Good. I don't want to think about it anymore than I have to. You shoudn't either. Your wedding is coming up and this will only depress you." I'm lying too much right now. I want him to think about it. I want him to feel guilty about ever asking for me to leave. I want him to beg me to stay.

"I promise I won't think about it as much." It's a start. "So...you and Seth. You guys serious?" Another topic I wish to avoid. It's not gonna happen though. I've already skipped one.

"Well yeah. It was like we picked up right where we left off. I like it." Just in case anyone was wondering, this is four years of high school Drama Club with Sharpay I'm acting on. It's not a lot, but hopefully Troy can buy it.

"Just...don't get too attached, okay?" His voice was soft and sincere. My heart skipped a beat. He just sounded so sweet.

"Troy..."

"No, I'm serious Gabriella." I winced. That was a sign that he was completely serious. "I really don't want you to get hurt. If Seth is who you think you'll be with for a long time, then fine. I just don't want you to end up hurt."

"I promise that I won't come out of our relationship crying."

"Awesome...I'm hungry. Wanna go get some lunch?" He asked. I laughed. Typical Troy to want to eat after a phone conversation.

"Sure, I'm right but Penny's Pizzaria(fake!)."

"Cool, I'll be there in a bit. Bye." The dial tone sounded as I hung up also. I sighed. Things are only going to get more hetic from here. There's four months till the wedding.

What am I going to do until then?

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**An-Suckish, I know, but I wanted to update this since more people PMed me about it than usual.**

**REVIEW!!**

**#11-How many basketballs are on the gym floor in the opening credits?(HSM2)**


	14. Chapter 14

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

**An-Update time!! Yippie!! lol. I'm in a happy mood, and I think a lot of you will be please with this chapter. I'm skipping time, again but only because it's needed. Let's get to the trivia! The winner is **_Splitster7_**! The answer is 7. I accepted 6 too. The other winners are, **_laughter.is.the.best.medicine, hmmsbandgeek12, mysupermanwillcome, HazieRox, LaurFoSho, _**and **_zanessaroxursox_**! A special additon to this 'fancy' list...**_sticklet_**! I love your reviews and you try so hard at the trivia. I love it! This chapter is dedicated to all of you. Thanx for all the support! I'll let you guys start reading.**

**xox**

**Mare**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Another two months down, and another two to go. Troy's wedding is growing closer and I have yet to tell him how I feel. In everyone else's eyes, this seems easy, but it's the hardest task I've ever had to complete. Sure, I've got my girls and Seth to help...but that doesn't mean much. Troy is definitely taking more of an interest in me than he was before, but not enough to make him leave Cassandra and come running to me. That's problably why I've been so mean and bitter towards her...that, or the fact that she stole my man! He was mine since we were five, and she comes in put of nowhere and steals him. It doesn't work that way. She needs to go find her own prince charming.

"Gabi, have you listened to anything I said?" Troy asked. I guess in all my thinking, I kinda blocked him out.

"Hm, sorry. Repeat?" I sat up in my chair and tried to focus on him, which is definitely not hard.

"I said I was going to take you out for a surprise, and we could go dress shopping." Woah! Really? That'd be awesome. Just the two of us, all alone, with no carrot-top to ruin it. "I'll even turn my phone off." He offered. At this point, it's a definite YES! "What do you say?" He asked biting on the corner of his bottom lip. Did I mention how hot it is when he does that?

"How can I turn that down?" I laughed. Troy broke out into a smile.

"Sweet. I'll come by after I help Cassie choose a wedding song." My face fell, I could feel it. I mustered up a fake smile before he could notice. Why'd he have to bring up the wedding? "Hey, you okay?" Okay, so maybe he did notice...

"Perfect." I told him falsly. "Just...can't wait for tonight." I lied once more.

"Me neither." 'Me neither'?! Is that good or bad? Argh! Why couldn't he just flash that smile of his and walk out?! I need Seth! He always knows the meaning behind these things.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So, you're going out, alone, with Troy." Seth recited for the billionth time.

"Mhm." I answered, lamely. This was getting old.

"_And _he's turning his phone off?"

"For pete's sake Seth! Yes!"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh! I was just making sure I heard everything." He was lauging, as I shot him a glare. We were both in my room deciding on what I should wear. I was laying on my back, while Seth paced around. "It sounds like he's missing you." My head shot up at his words. Missing me?

"I haven't gone anywhere. How could he miss me?"

"Doesn't matter. He's been busy with the wedding lately, and hasn't gotten the chance to see you as much as he's used to." He explained.

"Yeah, but I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere for another two months."

"Well, then maybe he's missing you because he knows you'll be gone. I know how he feels, Brie. It's possible to miss someone before they go." I looked up at Seth, only to find that he was staring off with hurt in his eyes. He hadn't lost any family members, so what could be wrong? "He just wants to spend time with you before you go. It's simple. Now about your clothes..." I laughed at his subject change, but I couldn't help but wonder why he looked so hurt.

"You're not gay are you?" I joked. I burst out laughing when Seth's head immediately popped out of my closet with a disapproving look.

"Not funny. I just so happen to have seen you in every article of clothing you own...plus the lacey bra and underwear." He smiked as I halted my giggles. "Who's bad? I'm bad." We both started laughing again as he pulled out my brown tiny polka dotted hoddie and a pair of grey jeans. That's it?!

"Are you serious? That's all you could come up with? I can pick something better than that."

"Brie, you'll look stunning in anything, but the key is to look like you didn't try..." Awe! He's so sweet! "and like I didn't dress you." Well, he was sweet up until that point. I stuck my tounge out at him and went to get dressed. I came back minutes later to see him, going through the boxes in my closet. I don't really mind.

"Hey! I would like some privacy." I said, poking for some fun. I noticed that Seth was on the floor looking through one of the scrapbooks I made. Not just any scrapbook...the one I made of him and myself. I slid down beside him and watched the smile creep onto his face as he looked at the strip of pictures we had from a photo booth in the mall. The first two were messed up since all we did stick our tounges out and make goofy faces. The third, we were smiling, and Seth had his arm draped over my shoulder. In the last picture, our lips were pressed together, and you could see the smiles too. I laughed as we flipped the page to where Seth and I were at dinner with his parents. The night turned into a food fight after he 'missed' my mouth while feeding me cheesecake.

"Sorry about that night. It was an accident, I swear." I laughed at him as he smiled.

"Sure it was. The fork just magically landed on my shirt." I teased.

"Well, at least my parents loved you. Still do infact. Mom never stops asking about you. She's always wondering why we broke up..." We both fel silent. I looked up and met Seth's eyes. They were staring at me the same way they used to. Before I could say anything, my phone went off and the ringtone started to play for Troy. I could see Seth lower his head.

"Hey stupid." I greeted. I could hear his laughter from the other end.

"Hey, I'm at your door right now. I rung the doorbell like eight times..." Had he really? I never even heard it. "My cell is going off the second you get out here." I laughed and hung up the phone.

"That was Troy." Seth knew who was on the phone, but I didn't want things to be silent.

"You should go before he calls again." He told me nodding. I kissed his cheek before heading out.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Troy was driving us in his car to some location beyond my knowledge. We were jammin' out to random songs on the radio when he finally stopped. We were at some cliff, which made me nervous. Troy got out of the car and came to my side of the door. I took his hand when he offered it and he covered my eyes.

"Troy..." I started.

"Relax Gabi. I won't let anything happen to you." He whispered in my ear. I felt tingles shoot throughtout my body. He uncovered my eyes, and I saw the most beautiful view in the world. The lights were on all over the city. You could see it perfectly.

"Troy...this is-" I turned around and he was sitting at a table that was candle lit. I gasp and walked over and sat down. "How?" Was all I could ask.

"Well, I found this place after Cassie and I got into an argument. it helps me think and I wanted to be able to share it with you."

"This is amazing. Dinner too?" He nodded. "Thanks Troy." He smiled at me and I returned it without hesitation. We ate and chatted about random things like normal, and for one silent second, Troy told me something I never thought I'd hear.

"I'm gonna miss you, Gabi. I'm gonna miss you when you to go to South Carolina." He told me seriously. SEth was right...

"Troy, we both know that I have too. I'm gonna miss you too, but we both know that I have to. We'll still be friends, and I'll always come visit." I said as I held his hand in mine. Troy gave me a sad half smile before starting to clean up. I helped him as we put our things in the trash and got back into the car. We arrived at a dress boutique moments later.

"Alright, so basically I'm just here to tell you how hot you look." I slapped his arm playfully. I went over to the racks and began to search for something to wear. I went trhough two racks before I finally found something worthy of trying on. It was a royal blue dress. The thin spaghetti straps had a diamond where they connected with the rest of the dress. It was more of a party dress than wedding, but it did stand out. If I hadn't found this, I was going to try convincing Troy into letting me wear a little black dress to his wedding...the look on her face could be promising...

"Gabi, would you just try it on?" Troy growled. I laughed and huffed off to the dressing booth and closed the curtain.. I slid into the dress and zipped it up before stepping out and letting Troy see me.

"Tada!" I shouted dramatically. Troy was sitting on the seat with his head burried in a magazine. "Troy!" I yelled to gte his attention. He jumped and looked up at me. His mouth dropped, which was the exact reaction I was hoping for. He got up and walked toward me.

"You look stunning. Can I get a twirl?" I laughed and took his hand as his spun me around to see how it looked. "Gorgeous." He breathed. I giggled.

"Thanks, but it's a bit flashy for the wedding. All attetion should be on the bride." I said with a smile. Troy's attention has to be on me. Everyone else can stare at her...

"Well, why don't you go change and we'll pick another." I nodded and went back behind the curtain. I put my arm behind my head to reach the zipper, only I couldn't. It was like the dress changed from the time I put it on. I grunted and groaned until I finally accepted defeat.

"Troy, can you help me?" I called out to him. He came behind the curtain and stared.

"What's up?"

"I can't get this unzipped." I moaned. Troy laughed at me.

"Just like when we were younger. You used to run around with your head stuck in your shirt." He chuckled as I stuck my tounge out.

"Just help me!" I whined. He closed the curtain, as I turned around. Troy's hands grazed my bare back as his hand found the zipper. I shivered a bit and felt the dress loosen it's hold on me. The strap slid off my shoulder. I felt Troy's warm breath on my neck more. It was like he'd moved closer. Soon, his lips were on my shoulder as he placed open mouth kisses on it. I sighed in delight. It felt amazing. Wait! This is wrong. He can't be doing this! It's not logical! He turned me around to face him. My eyes stayed focused on his lips for several moments. Troy leaned down and pecked me softly on the lips. His lips were just as I remembered them. It was all too good to be true.

"Troy..." I said as I pulled away. I was going to tell him to stop, but he said something first.

"Don't ruin it, Gabi." He breathed, before capturing my lips in a heated and urgent kiss. No matter how wrong this was-is. It felt-feels so right. Troy pinned me against the wall and began to kiss my neck. There are a million thoughts swarming through my head. The angel and the devil are on my shoulder. I can stop this...

But do I want to?

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**An-Done! Sorry for any mistakes. I wanted to get this posted before I was swamped during the school week.  
**

**REVIEW!!**

**#12-This is a finish the line question. I'm making it easy since it's the first one. 'Fetch me my Jimmy Choo Flip Flops, where is my Pink Prada Tote? I need my Tiffanie Hairband, and ' Okay? All you have to do is review with the rest of the line!**


	15. Chapter 15

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

**An-Alright, I know this took me forever to get up, but a lot has been going on. First off, my sister finally had her baby and once again, I spent all of my time at the hospital. Plus, the minor fact that I have tons and tons of work coming in from school. Forget all of that! This chapter is dedicated to **_x3xMUSiC-is-LiFEx3x _**because it was supposed to be up for her birthday, but I got side-tracked with all that other stuff. HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! I'm sorry this took so long! I'll get on with the chapter. Oh, and everyone got the trivia right! I'm extremely happy about that. 'Fabulous' happens to be one of my favorite songs. I don't know why. Anyway, I'm going to shut up and let you all read since I left you guys with a mean cliffy. **

**READ ON!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Is this really happening? Am I really making-out with my best friend in a dressing room. If this is a dream, I beg of you...DO NOT WAKE ME! I sheiked as Troy bit down softly at the base of my neck. He pushed the dress down until it was completely off and I was left in my underwear. I gently pushed Troy back so that he was sitting on the bench. I straddled his waist and kissed him fiercely.

"Gabi, what about Seth?" Troy asked, breaking our kiss. Seth? He's thinking about Seth? I was considering what would happen because of Cassandra, and he didn't care, but now all of a sudden he wants to know about Seth? You have got to be kidding me! I stared at him for a moment before I finally found an answer.

"Shut up." I whisped huskily before kissing him again. Troy wasted no time in kissing back. He placed his hands on my side and began to rub my sides. I shivered at his touch, but I didn't stop. I'd wanted this for so long. I mean, do you know what it's like to dream about placing passionate kisses on your best friend?

"God, you are so hott." Troy groaned. I giggled and began to unbutton his shirt. Troy attacked my neck once again and I moaned softly. I still can't believe that we're doing this in a public place and no one has said anything. This is perfect! "I love you so much, Cassie." Well, it was perfect up until then. I felt my whole body go numb.

"Cassie?" I whispered. I couldn't even speak. This whole time, he was thinking about her. "You...you just...you just called me Cassie." I stood up and began to gather my clothes. It'd just hit me that I was in nothing but my underwear. Silly me!

"I..." Troy was speechless. I could tell by the look on his face. He closed his mouth and began to re-do the buttons on his shirt. "I...I should go outside and wait." I didn't nod or smile, but I could tell Troy knew I needed to be alone. The second he walked out, my legs gave out. How could I be so stupid? Troy's getting married! Of course he's going to be thinking about her! It's obvious since he proposed. Argh! I'm so stupid! I put on my clothes and walked out of the room. "Do you want to keep looking?" Is that all he can do? Ask me if I still want to look for a dress to his wedding! No Troy, I don't want to!

"I don't think I should try on anymore dresses tonight." I told him as I started to walk out of the store. I got in the car and didn't say another word until I was home, and even then all I said was 'bye'. For the first time since we broke-up, things are akward between me and Troy.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Brie, please get up. You can't sit here and cry your brains out all day."

"Seth, I don't want to talk about it." I cried. Yes, I am sitting in my bed crying my eyes out. All over Troy Bolton...for the second time in my life. First time is when he stole my popsicle in the 4th grade.

"I know you don't want to, but I can't help you feel better if you don't say anything." Seth whispered.

"You wanna make me feel better?" I asked, emerging from the covers. "Get me some Ben and Jerry's Fish Food ice cream, and I'll tell you all about it."

"I've already got that and your favorite movie." I looked up at him and smiled sadly. Seth was terribly sweet. I mean really, how many guys you know would bring you ice cream and a movie when you're upset? Without being asked? Not many..."So, what do you say?" He asked with a hopeful smile. I broke into a small smile and nodded. Minutes later, we were sprawled out on my bed as I ate ice cram and told him everything.

"...and then he called me _Cassie_." I told him before taking a huge spoonful of ice cream.

"Wow." He breathed. I could tell he was stunned.

"Yeah, not exactly what you expected, huh?"

"Well, I knew you two kissed or something, but I never thought He'd call you by someone else's name."

"How'd you know we kissed?"

"You have a hickey on your neck." I have a what?! A hickey?! Great! I wanted nothing more than to forget about that stupid kiss, and here I was branded by it! I groaned and buried my head in my pillow. "Oh c'mon. It's not that bad, Brie."

"Not that bad? Seth he cheated on his fiance with me! And I didn't stop him! I warned him, he warned me, and in the end I'm the one who gets hurt." I cried into his chest when he brought me into his arms. "It's not fair!"

"Please don't cry. I hate it when you cry. I can't stand it when you're hurt and upset." When did I deserve to have someone like him around?

"Thank-you." I whispered. Seth placed a sweet kiss on my forehead. He gently stroked my hair, just like he used to. It was this eerie feeling of deja vu. Here I was feeling so incredibly safe with him, and we weren't even together. Not for real anyway, but I do wonder what would've happened if we hadn't broken up...

"Brie, I think we should end this whole plan."

"What? We can't. I haven't said anything to Troy yet." I can't give up on this.

"He hurt you. I don't want to see that happen again." Why is he being so protective?

"Seth, me getting hurt is actually sorta worth it. Troy knows I have feelings for him. It's all good so far."

"No, look I don't want anything more to happen than our intended goal."

"And it won't. I promise. We only have two months until the wedding. There are only a few things left for us to do before I have to leave."

"Are you sure about this?" Seth asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Gosh, don't be such a girl! Always making sure things are in order! Be a man Seth!" I joked. Seth gasped dramaticaly, as if he were Sharpay.

"Fine, but when things get too wacky I can pull the plug." Hm, allowing him some control? Ah what the heck! What could possibly go wrong?

"Deal." We both shook hands and went back to eating ice cream and watching movies. I'm glad I have Seth around.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It's been about a week since the incident with Troy, and I still haven't spoken to him. I've avoided him at the firm, canceled on my friends when I heard he was coming, and gave him the cold shoulder at dinner with our parents. You may say I'm being harsh, but I just haven't gotten my thoughts together. I have no clue what to say to him. I can't exactly go up to him and be like 'that kiss was the best thing that has ever happened to me since we broke-up and I love you'. Well, I could but that might just freak him out. I bet you're wondering where I am now if I'm not near Troy. I'd just like to state that I do not nor have I ever spent the majority of my free time with him. Now that that's cleared up, I'm in the broom closet at the firm. I know, I know...what the heck are you doing? Sniffing aresol cans? No, I'm hiding. It happens to be the only place he wouldn't find me.

"Gabi, why have you been avoiding me?" The voice asked, and I immediately knew who it was. Troy flicked on the light and closed the door.

"I haven't been avoiding you...just been unaturally busy. With the move. Yeah, busy with the move." Lame! He is never going to believe that!

"Yeah, right. So busy that you can't talk when we're at dinner? What's going on?" Okay, I knew he was dense, but is he serious? You stupid idiot!

"Troy, we made out in a dressing room, in a public place!"

"Yeah..." His gaze was focused on something over in the corner.

"That's all you can say? You called me Cassandra's pet name, and you cheated on her. How can you act like nothing ever happened?" I asked. can almost feel some tears forming.

"It's complicated okay? There are things going on with Cassie that are hard for me to figure out. None of it was supposed to happen..."

"Why Troy? Because your 'needs' couldn't stop you from taking advantage of your best friend? I tried to stop you Troy, and you didn't."

"I tried to stop you too!"

"That doesn't count! I was already in too deep." I shouted at him.

"Oh, let it go Gabi! You act like it meant something. It was just a stupid harmless make-out session." His words rang through my head and I stood there in pure shock. It didn't mean anything?

"If only you knew the half of it, Troy." I spoke in a low calm tone as tears came down my cheeks. I walked out of the room only to see that everyone had been listening in. "Back to work." I ordered. They all scattered as I stalked into my office. Slamming the door, I sat down in my chair and cried, for the third time in my life...over Troy Bolton. This entire plan is really starting to suck some ice cubes. My phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hey little sis, up for some fun?"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**An-Finally! lol I got that up. Do me a favor and...**

**REVIEW!!!**

**#12-What does Chad's shirt say during the Troyella kiss?(HSM2)**


	16. Chapter 16

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

**An-I'm sorry! I know it's been a long time since I last uploaded something, but there's a lot going on. I've got school projects, the Terra Niva, and the new baby to help out with. Let's just get to the trivia. The winner is **_Cole-rulez_**! The answer was 'He did it' hehehe. Also, **_kissmuah93, zanessaroxursox, bookworm3, Heaven and Earth, HazieRox, HSMandChelseaFCfan, LostInMusicHSM, sticklet, lillymarie, Forg0ttenemories, Fee, laughter.is.the.best.medicine, HSMobsessed23, Splitster7, Corey5268, troyella4ever, Kyyra, _**and **_Tohrment _**gave the correct answer. Congradulations to all! I'm going to stop and let everyone read before I babble on anymore. I think this chapter maybe shorter than the rest.**

**NOTE: This was meant to be up the day before, but I came down with a horrible cold, and I couldn't even get up. Sorry for the wait!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Sixteen**

_"Hey little sis, up for some fun?"_

Zeke.

He always has perfect timing. Unlike Chad Danforth, he doesn't pop in when I'm screaming at myself. "Sorry, but the fun train left when the bad mood entered." I replied to him.

"Why? Something happen?" To tell, or not to tell. Why not? All of my employees know, why shouldn't Zeke?

"I got into an argument with Troy."

"Was it about the whole make-out thing?" What the...? How did he know? I haven't spoken to Shar, Tay, or Kelsi about it yet. "Troy told me." All I could do was be silent. If there was anyone Troy would trust with his secrets, it was Zeke. Sure, Chad was his best friend...but Zeke was the one to go to for real advice. He was always there. No matter the problem.

"It certainly was. I mean he _acted_ like it was nothing. He then _said _it was nothing, and that it _meant _nothing. Wouldn't you be mad too." I'm assuming he already knows that I'm in love with Troy. Shar can't keep a secret.

"Uh, I guess it would if I had some type of deep feelings for him." Did I mention how trustworthy Zeke is? He's being so sweet by acting like he doesn't know anything.

"Oh c'mon, Z. I'm positive Shar told you that I'm in love with Troy." I said with a little laugh. My friend remained quiet. Why is he quiet? I mean, that was a funny joke, right?...right?

"Um, she actually didn't. I really apprciate you telling me though." It took me a minute to actually process what he just told me.

"What do you mean Sharpay never told you?"

"I mean she never said that you loved Troy. She would always joke about it, but she never once told me she was serious..."

"WHAT?!" I bellowed, attracting the attention of a fellow lawyer.

"Ow!"

"Sorry. It's just that I was sorta counting on Shar's big mouth to spread the news."

"I see. It's clear why you sound like you've been crying now." Zeke chuckled.

"Does it really?" I asked, embarrassed.

"Yeah. Listen, I'm sure Troy didn't mean any of what he said. He's just got a lot on the brain with the wedding. That must've been one heck of a kiss, because it's got him pretty screwed up. When he called to talk about it, he was just so confused. He said that he really ruined it all by calling you-"

"-Yeah, can we not relive that part?" I interrupted. Zeke laughed a bit before continuing.

"In all honesty, I don't have a clue about what's going on in his head, but it seems like that kiss had to mean something in order to do this much damage." Trust me...it wasn't a little kiss. Nor was it one.

"That means a lot. Thanks for telling me."

"No prob. I gotta go. Bye Gabs."

"Bye Z." I said before ending the call. I sat back in my chair and thought about the information I recieved. Maybe there was a bit of hope left in me...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

One week. That's how long it's been since I've spoken to Troy. Not the 'hi, bye' thing that everyone does. The whole six hour conversations about absolutely nothing. That's what I'm talking about. It's like a troyella dry spell. I'm currently packing up in my house. The move is about a month and a half away, but I just want everything to be ready. I've already bought this realy pretty one story house. It's so cute! It comes with a dog house in the backyard. I might never use it, but who cares?! It's there! Woo! Can you tell how miserable I am, yet?

"Gab, you need to get up. The guys and I have to go get suits today." Chad nagged me. I wasn't exactly all happy-go-lucky about shopping with Troy again.

"Chad, can't you all go without me?"

"No way! We need your help, and you promised."

"I know, but I'm not exactly on speaking terms with the groom."

"I really don't give a crap!" Chad! How could you? "Tay and I have our own wedding to deal with. Troy says that it's 'of great importance' that you be there." He said that? Really?

"Fine, but I'm not driving..."

"Fine by me. I'll drive. Just get you big butt up!" Chad shouted as he pulled the cover off of me. "Wait a minute, you were already dressed?"

"Yeah. I was just debating on wether or not I should go." Chad shot me a mean glare before storming out.

"You're going to pay for that!" He shouted at me. I giggled before following after him. I walked into my living room to find that all the guys were there...including Troy. I know that everyone thinks I gave him a wave, or a small smile. Nope. Not a thing. Not even a second glance.

"Alright, let's go." I said to everyone as we filed out of my home. All the guys paired off as it was planned, and left me seated next to Troy. Awesome!...not! As we sat, Troy scooted away from me as if I had a disease. I could feel him staring though. His eyes were burning holes into the side of my head. "Would you stop?"

"Stop what?" Listen to him play all innocent? 'Stop what?' Please! Like he doesn't know!

"Staring at me! If you've got something to say to me, say it. I won't know anything unless you talk. I'm not psycho!"

"Psychic." He corrected.

"Whatever!" I shouted. I honestly forgot that there were other people in the car until I saw Jason and Zeke staring at me. It's absolutely pathetic that even when I'm mad at Troy, he can still make me feel like it's just us in the room. Even if it's in a bad way. We sat in silience until Jason started singing one of those cheesy car songs. I let a giggle slip when Troy joined in. He shot me a smile and nudged my side. As if I was going to sing! I simply turned my head and hoped he was frowning. It was quiet for the rest of the ride...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Gabi, can I talk to you?" Troy said from his dressing room. All of the guys were at the register while Troy was still getting undressed. "Please?" I nodded slowly and walked in. He closed the curtain and sighed. His arms wrapped around my waist and held me close. I couldn't move. I only brought my hands up to hug him back.

"Are you okay?" I asked, truly concerned.

"Yeah, I...I just missed my best friend." He whispered. I smiled and hugged tighter before we broke apart.

"I kinda missed you too."

"I'm sorry about what happened. I shouldn't have kissed you. I definitely shouldn't have acted like it didn't happen." You got that right buddy!

"It's fine, but what exatly did you want to talk about?"

"Right, um..."

"Yeah?"

"You see..."

"What is it? You can tell me?"

"I really don't know what to do!"

"I can honestly say the same! Seeing as I don't know what's wrong..." Seriously, what has got him so nervous?

"Well..."

"Troy..." I started. My patience was starting to decrease.

"I don't know how to say this..." His eyes shifted all over the small booth.

"Well, do the best you can. I'm sure whatever it is isn't so bad that you can't even tell me? Right?"

"Hm..." This is no time to think about it!

"Troy, JUST SPIT IT OUT!" I yelled. Troy's eyes locked with mine and he took a deep breath.

"Cassie's pregnant..."

Holy cheese and cracker...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**An- I know, but don't hate me. I have plans and this is a Troyella. Give it time! **

**No trivia, but for the future, I need everyone(if you haven't already) to vote in the poll on my page. It's gonna help me decide what to write!**


	17. Chapter 17

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

**An-Okay, so now that I've finished my other story, 'In My Sister's Shadow', this one is going to be my main focus. There's not much left to it, so the chapters are going to have a lot happening in them now. There's some big surprises coming up, starting with the one from the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this. I'm pretty sure the updates will be coming quicker now. I'll be on spring break soon (like FRIDAY!). lol Anyway, since there's no trivia, you guys are free to read!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Seventeen**

_"Cassie's pregnant..."_

Okay, let's just think about this. Cassandra is pregnant. So that means that she and Troy... "Ew! Ew, ew , ew!" Mental image bad mental image. I think I might cry.

"Ew what?" Troy asked me confused. Great I can't let him know that I find him and carrot-top having a baby funny.

"Health class flashback." I covered. He nodded his head and stared at me for a long time. "What?"

"Is that all you're going to say? I'm going to be a dad." Oh my dear Aunt Sally. He's going to be a dad, and Cassandra is the mother of his child. That Means he's in bondage to her for the rest of his life! How could we ever be together? I can just picture it now. Me and Troy in the most romantic place in the world and _Cassandra _calling to say that it's his day to take the kid. This is horrible. What's going to happen to us? What's going to happen to me? We kissed, we made up, and now there's no possibility of us ever being and _us_! "Gabi?" I looked at Troy and mustered up a smile. I'm being really selfish...

"Hasn't anyone ever taught you the phrase 'no glove, no love'?." I asked, letting my crazy thoughts get the best of me. But seriously, I would hope Troy would be smart enough! He seemed a tiny bit shocked by my outburst. "I mean at least tell me you thought she was on the pill." He scratched the back of his neck and looked away. He's so shy about these topics.

"I'd rather not talk about this type of stuff. It's kinda weird considering the fact that we were once a something and now we're a nothing, and-"

"Fine, how many months is she?"

"That's the thing...Cassie told me she fully believes she's pregnant, but we won't know anything for sure until we go get a test from the doctor." What! You mean after all that thinking I just did, I still have a chance with you! It's a _slime_ chance...but still! That was time well wasted! I would've been day dreaming or something! Argh!

"So, I can't call you Big Daddy Troy just yet?" I asked, smiling. I'm trying to make a joke out of it to make things a little less awkward.

"No, not just yet." He laughed back.

"Do...do you want to be a father?" I questioned him carefully. Troy shuffled uncomfortably.

"I do, just not this early. I always pictured my self married before any of this came." So basically, you're happy she got pregnant and you can't wait to be a father, even if it's before you planned. Wicked!

"I have to make a phone call. I'll be back in just a minute." I told him before hurrying out of the dressing room. I dialed a number on my phone and waited impatiently for an answer.

"This is the third time you've called me today." Seth said on the phone. He was out of breath and panting.

"I know, but this time it's really important."

"Oh really? Is it because of Troy?" He snapped. Isn't he supposed to be helping me with my problems?

"Is everything okay? You seem like you're angry..." I bit my lip and waited for a reply. Seth only sighed. "If this is a bad time, then I can call back."

"No...no I'm sorry. It's just some...girl problems." Ah, I see. Well he probably doesn't want to talk about it with me. 

"I hope everything gets solved." I said smiling. "So, Cassie might be pregnant." 

"Woah, talk about a set back."

"Yeah, I know. What am I supposed to do? If she is, there's no way I have a chance with him. Maybe I should just give up." 

"Don't say that. It's only a chance that she is. For all we know it could be gas!" I laughed at him. "I knew I could get you to laugh." I smiled. Leave it to Seth to think of something like that.

"Thanks. I'll call you later okay."

"Actually, I need to tell you something-"

"Gabi, can you help me with my tie?" Troy's voice called.

"Seth, I gotta go. We'll talk later." I hung up the phone and went inside the booth once again. "Look who's having trouble with their clothes now." I said with a smirk.

"Ha ha. Just help me! I feel like my neck is going to snap." I snickered before taking the neck tie in my hands and start to loosen it. When I finally got it untied from his neck, I realized how close Troy and I were. I felt Troy's arm pull me a bit closer as we both leaned in. What am I doing? This messed me up so badly last time? So...why go through that again? He said it was meaningless Gabriella. Think about how hurt you were. You have to fight it. Resist! You have to _RESIST_!

"I can't Troy." I said as our lips were just millimeters apart. "If this is meaningless, that it won't matter if it doesn't happen."

"What do you mean?" Oh come on! I know he's not stupid.

"I don't want to be the other woman in your relationship." If he hasn't figured out things by now, he's a goner. "I have to go. I'm supposed to be meeting Seth so that we can go shopping. It's sorta for your wedding." I left the room and ignored the questions from the guys. I know he must be a little confused, but it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that I love him, or at least that I'm crushing on him. I'm just proud of myself for resisting Troy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's so little time left until the wedding. There's like ONE week, tops! I'm driving myself bonkers trying to figure out what to do. Troy didn't seem to take the hint. It's like he knows I have feelings for him, but just not what kind I have. We're currently at dance lessons. Thing's would go a lot quicker if Cassandra was here. I seriously don't care if she wants to make an entrance.

"Cassie can't make it." Troy said as he re-entered the studio. I snorted and avoided Troy's eyes. "It's gonna have to be me and you." I was somewhat happy by this, but I couldn't shake the feeling of annoyance. Troy and I stood and walked over to where the instructor was.

"Okay, we'll begin with just a few steps..." I pretty much zoned out after that. My mind sort of drifted back to Seth. What exactly did he want to tell me? I never go to hear anything. It never really came up I guess. I came back into focus when Troy's arms were wrapped around my waist.

"Are you even paying attention?" Troy snapped once the teacher was away. 

"Why should I? I'm not the bride here, Troy." I shot back. I don't know why we're being this way, but it works for me.

"I kinda need for you to do this right. It's my wedding dance I'm practicing."

"Yeah, only I'm not the one you're marrying." I shouted. I wasn't trying to draw attention, but it just happened.

"Maybe that's your problem!" He shouted back. At that moment, I knew Troy knew that I had some deep feelings about him. How deep...I'm not sure. 

"What do you mean?" I shouted. I think he's insulting me.

"I mean, if you weren't so jealous, than maybe you would be marrying someone yourself. Heck, I'm sure Seth would've proposed if you weren't so engrossed in my relationship." What! Are you coo-coo?

"Right Troy, because I spend my entire day worried about what you and Cassandra do. Maybe if you used your eyes, you'd find a reason!" I shook my head and tried to walk away from him, but he only pulled me in tighter.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, harshly. He just placed his hands properly and looked away.

"I need to learn this. So whatever girl problems you have that are eating away at your soul will have to wait." He began to take steps and I moved with him. Truthfully, I was stunned. I didn't know how to retaliate. He lead the dance and I followed. I wasn't going to give up. If I couldn't _say_ anything back to Troy, I would _do_ something. I stomped on his foot and watched as his face scrunched up. He spun me harshly before sticking his foot out to trip me. I stumbled, but caught myself before I fell.

"Screw you, Bolton." I whispered. I didn't want anyone else to start staring.

"I know you want to, but I'm taken. Sorry tuts." 

"Ugh!" I pushed Troy away and stormed out of the room. This was not my day. Well, the good part is day one of seven is done for me. I'm going to bed when I get home. Only a few more day to go now. I'm praying that I'll gather up some kind of courage to tell him how I feel. If not, then I'm screwed. I'll be moving to South Carolina without him. I'm all packed up. All that I have to do is tell him how I feel. 

How in the world am I going to do that?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**An-Okay, so this story is coming to a close soon, but don't worry. It won't be too soon. This is kind of a filler chapter. There's about three main events happening within the next few chapters.**

**REVIEW!**

**#13-How many bracelets does Sharpay have on during 'What Time Is It?'**

**Bonus: Can you tell me the color(s)?**


	18. Chapter 18

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

**An I have the urge to write. Don't ask me why. Lol We'll get started with Trivia. The winner is **_LostInMusicHSM_**! The answer is 5. The winner for the bonus and trivia is **_mysupermanwillcome_**! Sharpay wears 3 white bracelets and 2 teal ones. Most people guessed 3 and 4. That's extremely good considering the fact that you didn't get much time to look at her wrist. In other news, this story is definitely going to be updated more. I'm going to expand the chapters as long as I can without making it too choppy. Don't forget to vote in the poll. You guys get to decide what I write. It'll be closed when this story is finished. Right now, **_She's Only My Roommate_**, is leading in the poll. The other story is, **_Falling for Her Guy_**. This chapter is all about fun. So enjoy it, and leave me a long review. **

**Read on!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Four down, two to go. That's how many days are left for me to spill my guts to the man of my dreams. I've barely spoken to him though. We're both busy with our lives. Me with my _new_ life, and Troy with some last minute adjustments. It's just not working for us. Seth and I have been hanging out when I'm not busy. He's been a bit weird lately, but I can't focus on that right now. It's too hard. He called earlier to say that we're going out for some fun. I'm all for it. It's not like I have some 'best woman' duty to attend to.

"Hey you." I looked up and saw Seth standing in my doorway. This uncontrollable smile crossed my face. I'm used to it now. 

"Hey yourself." I got up and walked over to him. As I saw Troy coming down the hall, I pulled Seth into a kiss. He was shocked, no doubt about that, but he relaxed and kissed back...I mean _really_ kissed back. I peeked and saw Troy lose his grip on some of the files in his hands. 

"What was that for?" He asked softly. I know it's weird to say, but Seth had this dreamy look on his face. Like he had been waiting to kiss me.

"Um, nothing." I lied. "Just sorta felt an urge I guess." Liar, liar, pants on fire! I know! That look he had just stopped me from saying Troy was in the hallway. Can you blame me? Seth smiled and kissed my cheek.

"So, we still on for tonight?" I nodded happily. "Awesome. We can have dinner, maybe see a movie..." Is it me or does this sound like a date? I mean a real date! 

"Yeah, totally. It's a plan."

"Alright, well I guess I'll see you later." I waved as he left the room. That one blue-eyed guy stood in the hall with a half smile plastered on his face. I shook my head slightly before walking back inside and closing the door. This is going to be harder than I thought. Hours and Hours have passed. Much boredom has filled them!

"So, the movie wasn't really funny, and the dinner was a bust." 

"That's why we're here at the club." Seth said with a grin. I cracked a smile and giggled. He's just so optimistic when he speaks.

"Well, let's get some drinks and relax." Yes! That's what I've been wanting to hear all week. It's just what I need. To unwind and feel...at ease.

"I'll take an apple martini." I yelled over the music to the bartender. "Oh, and water for him." I said motioning to Seth. Would you believe he didn't drink? We got our drinks and were having a blast. Seth kept mentioning something about talking, but it's kinda hard considering the state of mind I'm in. My phone vibrated moments later.

"Hello? Gabriella Laura Montez speaking." I said a little to happy.

"Gab? Where are you?" Chad's voice sounded. 

"I'm out with Seth. Let me tell you, we are having a par-tay!" I giggled.

"Whatever! Please tell me that you planned the bachelor party for Troy." Say what?

"Um, I would...but I'd be lying." I heard a groan. 

"Gab! How could you forget!"

"I kinda thought you'd plan something since you're the guy." I have a massive headache.

"NO! We have to do something! I told all the guys about this weeks ago."

"Okay, okay! Calm down! Have everybody meet at my house at 10. I'll provide everything. Don't worry!" Chad agreed and hastily hung up the phone. My only problem now is how to plan a party for Troy. Okay, so food. I'll just hit up a Shop-Rite on my way home and...who am I kidding? I've had about what, ten drinks? There's no way I'll be able to think straight! I'm completely hopeless!

"Hey, everything okay?" Seth asked when I began to continuously bang my head against the counter.

"No. Chad just told me that I have to plan a bachelor party for Troy, and everyone is going to be at my house in three hours and I have no clue what to do!" I whined.

"This is for Troy." Seth stated. Not asked, he stated it. Almost as if he was tired of hearing his name. "Look, I have a buddy who owns a deli near by. He owes me a favor, so he could provide food. I'll drive you up to party city so we can get whatever else it is we need." My mouth dropped and I just stared in amazement.

"You are the most amazing man I've ever laid eyes on!" I shouted as I hugged him tightly.

"Yeah yeah, now tell me how you really feel." I laughed and hit him playfully.

"You are such a jokester! I'm going go fix up my house. If you can get any kind of entertainment, please do! They have to be the kind that guys like at these parties." I pushed. He nodded before I kissed him on the cheek and headed for the door. "Thanks!" I yelled back. Now, all I have to do is clean up.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"WHAT!" I yelled into my phone.

"They won't be there until an hour after the bash starts. I couldn't even get a private showing for just him." Seth answered. This isn't happening. What am I supposed to do now? Think Gabi! I can't my head hurts! Stupid martinis!

"Um, okay. You just come over to let the guys in and I'll think of something." I hung up the phone and paced around in my bedroom. It's time to think. Okay, so which one of my friends owes me a favor? Shar? Tay? Kels? All a definite NO. There's no way they'd do something like this. Who else? Think Gabi! Argh!

"Hey, is everything set up downstairs?" Seth poked his head through my door.

"Yeah, they should be here any minute." He nodded. The doorbell rang and we both looked at each other. Seth smiled softly before leaving the room. Okay, just relax. You'll find a plan. I mean it can't be that hard to take your clothes off and do a seductive dance, right? I mean all you really need is some lacy underwear and music...right? Well, it can't hurt to try it. All I know is, I better be really drunk! I picked scooted into my kitchen and found a bottle of wine. Not exactly going to get me drunk, but it'll at least work off of the drinks I had earlier! I took the bottle back and listened, briefly to conversation.

"Well, I might be a daddy, but it's not like I'll find out soon. She's never around anymore. It's always some 'bride preparation' as she calls it." Troy said.

"Ah, it's probably just cold feet." Seth answered. They're getting along? Seriously? Is the apocalypse coming soon? Man, I must be drunk. I sat in my room and listened to all the noise. I heard the other girls come into the main room and perform or whatever. That's when I realized that I finished all of my wine and was no where near as drunk as I needed to be. A soft knock was on my door and I opened it slightly.

"Hey, Troy's waiting in the den." Seth said. I don't think he knows what I have on underneath my robe. Let's just keep it that way.

"I everyone gone?"

"Yeah, we all decided to leave him alone for the night. Is his surprise here?" He asked. Thank-goodness he didn't suspect anything!

"Um, not yet. I'll let her in. Thanks Seth." I kissed him sweetly on the cheek as he grinned.

"No problem." I watched as he walked out of my sight and blew out of breath. This isn't going to be easy. I slipped into my heels and fastened them. I walked into the room and started picking up the various bottles of alcoholic drinks. I shook my head and picked up a few of the bottles. I'd say tequila is definitely stronger than wine...Oh what the heck! If I make a fool out of myself, I don't want to remember it. I chugged down the three half empty bottles before tossing them in the trash. My throat burns a little, but that's good, right? I shook my head a bit and tussled my hair before walking into the room.

"Look, whoever you are--Gabriella?" Troy gaped at me. I smirked a bit before walking over to him.

"Nope, not tonight. Call me something hott...like Roxy." I giggled. He scrunched his face up and stared at me.

"What are you doing?" I leaned in close to his ear and whispered in a low tone.

"I'm your personal call girl for the night. We get to have fun and party. I'll give a lasp-lap dance." He-he! Look at his smile! 

"Are you drunk?"

"No! No! I've only like..." I held up my fingers trying to count. How many? Four, Five? Let's go with six. "six drinks tonight." I said giggling.

"Your breath is radiant with alcohol." Without another word, placed my mouth over his and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. He immediately kissed me back. We kissed for several moments before he pulled back. "Gabi, you're drunk."

"Maybe, but you love it." I kissed him once more.

"No, you can't do this, okay? Think about Seth." I stumbled after he gently pushed me back. 

"You know what the funny thing is, Troy? I really don't even like Seth. I was just using him to get you jealous."

"What are you talking about." I snickered before turning back to him. I stood up and walked over to him.

"I want you Troy. I don't even think you would get the hint if I drew it on my forehead." I giggled.

"Gabi, you're drunk."

"No, I'm in love with you." With those last words, I crashed my lips onto his. 

Never for a moment wanting it to end...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**An- I'm so mean! lol I did get this chapter out faster though! Review, and there's gonna be another update! If anyone wants to read the summaries for those stories, they're on my profile. Tell me in a review if you guys want to read them on here.**

**REVIEW!**

**#14-How many headbands does Taylor wear in the movie?(HSM2)**


	19. Chapter 19

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

**An-You know, I like to read simple romance stories every once in a while. I just find them so refreshing and cute!lol I don't know where that came from. Anyway, let's get on with the trivia. The winners are** _BlondiexXxLostInMusicHSM, mami.K.always.HSM_**, and **_LoveLoveLove2232_**! They are the only people who answered correctly. Taylor wear a total of 8 headbands throughout the movie. Congratulations to the four of you! That one was tough. I know all of you are wondering when Troyella will get their moment, but fear not! It's coming, and there might possibly be a sequel depending on the demand for it. I've got and idea, but I'm not sure when it'll come out. This chapter is for **_greenlefy _**also. Happy Belated Birthday to you! Just a little heads up, I don't think this will be the happiest of chapters.**

**I think that's enough yapping out of me...**

**X**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Shoot. Me. Now! My head is going to explode. I feel as if I've been hit with a three-thousand ton truck! I can't even think right now, it hurts my head like hell. I rolled over and saw a body next to me. I sat up on my elbows to peak at the person. Thank-goodness it's a male. Oh no! What if it's some random guy? I leaned over and my hand instantly flew up over my mouth. I screamed softly into it. I was laying next to my best friend, Troy Bolton. I peaked underneath the covers to find that I was unclothed. I looked back over and slumped back down into my bed. I slept with Troy Bolton...

"Gabi?" His blue eyes sparkled as he turned to face me. "Hey, you up?" I instantly removed my hand from my mouth and nodded. He laughed a little. "Good morning." He smiled. Troy propped himself up on his arm and stared at me.

"Morning." I croaked out. His smile grew. I'm guessing he realized that I don't remember anything of what happened last night.

"I guess we need to talk about somethings, huh?" I nodded and turned to him. I laid on my side, my hands placed underneath my head as if I were dreaming. I moved a little closer, hoping not to scare him.

"What exactly happened between us last night?" I asked timidly. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Well," He started as he brought a hand up to rub my arm. I smiled lightly. "You got yourself pretty smashed and then came into the den. I'm not sure why, but you said you were my call girl for the night." I groaned. How could I be so stupid? "That's not all. You told me to call you Roxy, and you said something about using Seth to make me jealous." Oh gosh! Have I completely screwed up or what? "I have to say my favorite part was when you told me you loved me..." He said with a smile, as his eyes met mine. Well, congratulations Gabi. You managed to let every cat out of the flippin' bag.

"I said that?" I questioned, even though I knew it was true. I don't know what it is, but the only thing I can lie about when I'm drunk is how sober I really am.

"Yeah, and I'm betting it was all true." I smiled sheepishly as he kissed my forehead.

"So...what does this all mean?" His face faltered. I knew this topic was a hard one, but I basically put my heart out on the line, and I can't even remember doing so. I sat up straight as he did too.

"I don't know." What? You don't know? You sleep with me, you basically tell me that you know I love you and you have no idea where this leaves us?

"What exactly do you mean when you say you don't know, Troy?"

"I mean, I'm getting married tomorrow. I don't know if giving up a marriage is worth being with you." those two sentences stung. They stabbed me right in the heart.

"You cheat on Cassandra with me twice, and you don't know what you want? You don't know if I'm worth it? You know everything there is to know, Troy! You know how I feel, and you know how you felt during all of this. What more is left?" I'm close to tears. This is killing me and every minute things are getting worse. "I always knew from the beginning that you'd have to make a choice between me and her, but I thought that if you felt the same...it'd be easy for you." I wrapped one of the sheets around myself and walked over to my bathroom. "You can let yourself out. I'll see you at the rehearsal dinner." I slammed the door and slid down against it. This has to be the worst altercation I have had with Troy. I feel like absolute crap. How can someone know everything about your feelings and know nothing about their own? It seems fishy to me, but whatever. I set him straight...I think.

**X**

"Gabriella! It's so good to see you!" Mrs. Bolton greeted me with a hug and a kiss on my cheek.

"Thanks Lucille. You still look as beautiful as ever." She smiled at me. We'd just finished going over our places and exactly what was going to happen tomorrow. Oh and guess what? Cassandra actually showed her plastic, botox-injected face! I know, I was shocked too.

"Are you excited for the big day tomorrow?" I nearly choked on the glass of champagne I had. Don't worry folks, I'm taking it easy from now on.

"You betcha." I forced out. I smiled flatly as she spotted my mother. I saw Troy coming toward me and panicked. I looked around for some kind of distraction. Yes! Thank-goodness for Seth. I pulled him out on the dance floor. "Dance with me." I smiled. He returned it and I glanced to see that Troy had re-adjusted his route and turned away. Seth sighed and looked at me.

"Brie, we need to talk." I looked at him.

"What are you talking about? We talk all the time, silly." I flashed him a grin, but he still frowned.

"No, we really need to talk." I stood puzzled before he grabbed my arm and led me away from everyone.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't...I can't do this anymore, Brie."

"Do what?" I asked. I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"This!" He exclaimed. "I can't keep helping." Why? What's gone wrong?

"What? I thought you wanted to. What changed?"

"Me...I changed." He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair like Troy often did. "When I said I would help you, I just wanted to be friends again. I wanted to make sure that you were happy and safe." I only stared.

"...and now?" I was almost afraid to ask.

"I-I want to be with you. All of this has been like reliving those beautiful moments that we spent together. Kissing you, dancing with you, and just talking to you has made me realize that I-"

"Please don't say it." I interrupted. My voice was quivering. I knew what he was going to say, and I desperately needed him not to. I have tears in my eyes.

"I love you." I closed my eyes as the words left his sweet lips. 'I love you and all this time, I was so blind that I couldn't see it. I love every little thing about you, Brie."

"Seth-"

"I know you love Troy. I know, you don't have to tell me." Oh God. Please stop saying that. I need you Seth! I need you so much! So why can't I just say it?

"Seth, I don't need Troy. It's you. I-I need you. We can go and forget everything with Troy has ever happened. Okay? It's you that I need." The tears flowed down my face as I looked into his shimmering eyes. They were full of sorrow.

"We can't do that, Brie." I noticed the shakiness he held in his voice. It almost matched my own.

"Why not? Why can't we do it Seth? I'm here telling you that I want to forget about him! I want to be with you." I took a deep breath and moved closer to him. "I need to be with you."

"We can;t be together because I know I'll never be what you really wanted." I closed my eyes and cried harder. I knew he was right. "I don't want to go on in a relationship knowing that I wasn't him. I can't do that to myself. I won't ever be Troy in your eyes and we both know that." Seth and I were both crying. How could I cause so much hurt to him.

"Than what do we do?" I choked out. He simply stared at the ground. I knew he wasn't trying to look at me, but man was I trying to catch his gaze.

"This entire time...I've been concerned about you and your feelings. I need to think of myself. I'm already hurting so much because of this. I need to go Gabriella." Gabriella. For the first time, Seth called me my full name. There is no chance of an us now. He brought me into a tight embrace as I held onto him for dear life and cried into his chest.

"I love you, Seth. No matter what I say about Troy Bolton, I love you. Even though everything is true about what you said, I will always love you. You captured my heart before he did and you will always have it. Please believe that I never once wanted to hurt you." I whispered. "I love you, and I'm going to miss you like hell."

"I know." He kissed my forehead after we pulled away. "I'll see you when I see you." I wiped one last tear from his cheek. I kissed him softly on the lips before he started to part ways with me.

"Bye." I said to no one. Seth was gone. I'm left all alone.

"Gabi?" Are you serious? I want nothing to do with him right now!

"Please just go."

"Not when your sad like this..."

"Troy, I just lost the best man that has ever stepped foot in my crappy love life. I don't want to see you." I didn't look at him. If I had, I'd just be sitting there listening to every little lie. "Just go."

"You may be pissed at me, but I care."

"No you don't care. You knew for a while that I loved you. All you did was push me away, and use it against me."

"That was to avoid this! I thought that if I made you hate me, you wouldn't care about me, and you wouldn't get hurt."

"So what? You're going to choose Cassandra over me?" I questioned in a snappy tone. Troy was quiet. I watched as he stood, completely clueless. "Still didn't make your choice? You've got until tomorrow. After that, I don't care anymore. I'm not losing anything else over you. I _can't_lose anything else over you." I walked away from Troy, absolutely satisfied with myself. I made myself clear. He's got a lot of time...right?

Now all I have to do is get through the wedding.

**X**

**An-I love you Seth Matthews! I hate to see him go. I practically cried when I was writing his part. I don't know why, maybe because I was letting loose my favorite character. Next chapter is the Wedding. Don't wanna miss that one! Also, don't forget to watch the HSM2 Dance Along for some possible Trivia answers!**

**#15-Just out of curiosity, does anyone know how many times Troy wears a tie?**

**REVIEW!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

**An- I just want to thank all of you for reviewing this story. They're awesome. I wake up early in the morning and there's always something. They make me smile. Let's talk Trivia. The winner is **_See.You.Again._**! The answer is two. The first time is the dinner with Sharpay's parents, and the second time is right before 'Everyday', when the gang forgives him. Also, **_Tohrment, LoveLoveLove2232, HSMandChelseaFCfan, sticklet, Partout Beau, Splister7, mami.K.always.HSM, _**and **_LostInMusicHSM_** gave the correct answer. Awesome job! I'd like this chapter to go to **_HSMobsessed23_**, happy beleated birthday! This was supposed to be out on your birthday, but I was stuck doing last minute homework. That's my bad. Well, I suppose a lot of you have skipped this author's note because you want to know what happened. If you did read this author's note, put a smiley face in your review.**

**Read on!**

**--**

**Chapter Twenty**

"Will you get up? Troy's going mad at the church! He wants to know where you are." Taylor yelled as she flew around my room trying to get my dress and shoes out.

"Yeah! I've got ten messages from him in the last five minutes!" Kelsi snapped. At least Sharpay wasn't with them. My guess is that she'd rip the covers off of me. She's probably at the church with Zeke.

"I'm not going. There is nothing for me at that stupid wedding." I mumbled.

"Troy's there." Taylor said as she placed everything at the foot of my bed.

"Exactly!" I shouted as I sprung up. "Troy's waiting there. If I go to that wedding, I'm walking straight into heartbreak." I played with my hands and hung my head. There's nothing good coming out of this. I'm going to be alone with my imaginary friend for the rest of my life. I mean cats are more like people and I just know I'm going to be alone.

"Gabs, you can't think like that. What's gotten into you?"

"Oh believe me, Troy's gotten into me." I said.

"Huh?" Kelsi asked. I swear Jason has rubbed off on her.

"That sentence has a double meaning Kelsi." Taylor explained. "When did this happen?"

"The night of his bachelor party. I got myself competely wasted. I'm not even sure if he was sober. I don't even remember it." I snorted. "Sucks, right?"

"Gab, I know this is tough, but you have to go. Troy's your best friend. You promised him you'd go. I know it may break your heart to see them get married, but that just mean's that Troy's not the one for you."

"I'll go, but only because I have nothing else to do until my plane leaves this afternoon."

"WHAT?!" They both yelled/exclaimed in unison.

"I thought you weren't leaving until next week." Kelsi scolded.

"I can't stay here. I'm not gonna sit around and wait for them to go on their honeymoon. I moved up my flight last night. I told Troy that if he wanted me, he had until today to tell me. He hasn't said a word."

"So you punish us?! We're not Troy, Gab. We want you to stay. We care about you. I thought I had time to work up to this whole 'goodbye' thing." I could see the tears in Tay's eyes as she ran out of the room. I feel like such a jerk. Kelsi silently shook her head and followed. I could hear my front door slam. They were gone. The only way I would see them again was if I went to that wedding. Am I wrong to think that it was semi-planned? Yes? Good to know...

**--**

I entered the church all dressed and ready for the wedding. Okay, so I wasn't ready for the wedding, but I was ready for it to begin. I think? No, I was ready for it to be over.

"There you are!" Jack Bolton exclaimed. "Troy has been going off the wall about finding you. He was afraid you wouldn't show up." I scoffed, which earned me a confused look.

"Is there any reason for me not to come?" I quickly covered. There were plently of reasons why I could've stayed home. He pulled my arm down the hall and into one of the rooms.

"I told you I'd find her." He announced as Troy stopped pacing. He gave me a bright smile. I returned it halfway.

"I thought you wouldn't make it." He breathed.

"How could I miss my best friend's wedding?" I said with a smirk. His smile faltered, but remained on his face. This wasn't going to be as easy as I thought.

"Guys, can we have a minute?" Troy asked. They all stopped before nodding and exiting the room. We both stood there quietly. I knew what I was waiting for, but what was he waiting for? "This dress looks much better than the other." He complimented. I blushed and mumbled a 'thank-you'. "Look, I know this is akward, but I need you to be here for me. There's a million things going through my head."

"I'll always be here as a friend, Troy. You don't have to worry about that." I smiled lightly. As furious as I was with him, I couldn't help but feel bad. Maybe there's some reason he's been so confused. All of this anarchy couldn't have been caused by just me. I think Troy knows what he wants, but he's just afraid to say it.

"Can you get Cassandra? I need to talk to her." Troy's eyes were begging me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Which room is she in?"

"Two doors down. Just tell her I need to see her."

"What about superstition?" I asked with a smirk.

"This wedding has been cursed since the day I proposed." He mumbled. I giggled before walking over to her room. I knocked lightly and pushed the door open. This would be the first time we talked since Troy threw that stupid breadstick at me.

"Gabriella." She said with a bit of bitterness. Boy, if she's like this on her wedding day...I'd hate to see what she'd be like if she won the lottery.

"Troy wants to talk to you. He says forget superstition, it's important." That was all it took for her to run out of her room and into Troy's. I sighed. I'm left with absolutely nothing to do but sit here and wonder.

"Gab?" Chad's voice came through the door. "Hey are you alright?"

"I'm fine. How's Tay? She wasn't happy when I said I was leaving today."

"None of us are." He spoke with a dry laugh. "I wanted to know how you were after everything that went down with Troy. I mean you guys kissing, and then what happened the other night...by the way, I kinda feel like that was my fault."

"Nothing is your fault. You didn't make me get so driunk that I wanted my name to be Roxy." I laughed. "I'm good I guess. I don't have Seth to make me smile or laugh."

"Did you love him?" His question caught me off guard.

"Of course I did."

"No, did you _really_ love him? Like you love Troy?" I sighed after a moment.

"No. As much as I wanted to, it's just not possible. I will always love Seth, but I'mafraid we can't be anything more than friends."

"Do you miss him?"

"Yeah. I just feel like I lost something when he left, you know? Like I lost..."

"Your best friend?" Chad finished. I only nodded. Before our conversation continued, my parents told us that we should take our places. I sighed and took the hand Chad held out to me. Jack handed me the ring, and I held it tightly in my hands. I wished that it could be my finger that he would slid it on, but we all know that won't happen anytime soon. I saw everyone seated on their proper side. My parents, and the Boltons were all seated on the side closest to me, signaling that they were here for Troy. I smiled at Tay, who was ushering, She gave me a sad smile back, but at least it's something. Kelsi began to play the piano, and that's when I saw Troy come in. He stood right in front of me. His tux was perfectly pressed, and his hair was a perfect mess. He had a small smirk on his face as carrott-top walked down the aisle. Okay, okay, I won't call her carrott-top, but that's only for today! I could see she wasn't looking at Troy. Her eyes focused on everything else. She reached the alter, and Troy took her hand and walked up to the Pastor Phil. Let the fun begin.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today..." I zoned out there. I slipped into some sort of daydream where I was Cassandra. Troy and I were stealing glances and smiling at each other every so often. I wanted to cry when I saw how he looked at her. It seemed like they were both happy and in love. I can't watch this. I can't do this to myself. "If there is anyone that believes that these two should not be wedd, speak now, or forever hold your peace." What do I do? What do I do?! I can't sit here and watch this! It's going to crush me if I see them kiss! I can't watch! I need to try and stop this. Come on, Gabi! This is your last chance! What's the worse that can happen? Say what you feel and then leave. No one can touch you! Do it! DO IT!

"I object!" I squeaked. Man, did it feel good. There were several gasps that could be heard in the church. I swear I heard the Pastor whisper 'Thank God'. Holy cheese and crackers! All eyes are on me now! "Um..." I can't think of anything to say! I know what I feel, it's just that it won't come out. I looked around and my eyes locked with Troy's. You know what you want Gabi, so just say it! "I am so sorry, Troy. I know that this is the last thing you wanted to happen, but I can't hold it in any longer. I love you, and you know that. We've talked about it before. It's not going to go away, no matter how much I want it to." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"I think I've loved you since the day we broke up. They say you don't know what you have until it's gone. Technically, you never left, but you weren't mine anymore. Ever since we just broke it off, I believe I fell more and more in love with you everyday. There's not a thing I don't know about you. You're my best friend, and I apologize a million times for doing this to you on your Wedding Day. I know we talked about what you wanted many times, and it seems like you made your choice." I paused and opened my eyes. I was shocked to see that there were tears in his eyes. Did he hate me? Oh God! I'm horrible for this! It's been clear all along that he doesn't want me. I have to get out of here.

"I know I told you I'd always be there for you as a friend, but this is one time where I can't. I just can't watch you get married. Not now. I'm sorry." I handed the ring off to Chad. I dashed for the exit and heard a chorus of 'Gabriella' from the church. I jumped in my car and sped off to my house. It was a good thirty minutes away, but that gave me time to clear my head. I can't believe I broke up his wedding. The thing that upsets me the most, is that fact that...

He didn't come after me.

**--**

**An-Eh, I don't like it. I stayed up until twelve last night and finished it this morning before school. Tell me what you think. It's very possible that this will be taken down and rewritten. Let me know what you think, and be harsh. The story isn't over. The last chapter will be up soon. Oh, and Gabriella's dress is the one she wore in 'Everyday'. The poll is going to be closed when I post the last chapter. Although I think I know what won. lol**

**Review!!**

**#16-How many books are on Jason's desk during 'What time is it?'?(HSM2)**


	21. Chapter 21

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

**An-It's been awhile my friends! There's something I have to tell you all. I think it'll be best if I tell you at the end author's note, just to build the suspense. lol It's good, don't worry. Let's skip to the trivia! The winner is **_HSMobsessed23_**! The answer is 5. Jason has one book on his desk, and Darbus slams down four more. Congrats to you!! She was the only one to answer correctly. The number 5 was mentioned in reviews, but if you wrote 'my final guess is...' I have to take what you say is your final guess. In other news, has anyone heard of a new movie coming out called 'Maid Of Honor'? Tell me it does not sound like my story in reverse?! lol A bit of surprise in this chapter. Sorry it's taken so long! **

**This is Dedicated to **_HSMandChelseaFCfan_**! Happy belated Birthday!**

**--**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"Gabi, wake up." Not now! I'm too tired! "C'mon Gabi! We've got a lot to do today." I opened my eyes, and there was Troy. What's going on?

"Troy?" He raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Yeah, who else?" He laughed. Is anyone else confused besides me?

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He scrunched up his nose and thought.

"Gabi, we fell asleep here last night." What?! How could I not remember it? No, everything was so real! It couldn't have been a dream! I felt it all.

"Huh?" There's no way I could've imagined that.

"We fell asleep after the party last night."

"You mean the rehearsal dinner?"

"No, the Bachelor party. You were wasted. You made a few passes at me, but ended up over the toilet with me holding your hair." Seriously?

"So, you're not married?"

"No, that's tomorrow." He shrugged. I sighed in relief. He shot me a small smile.

"Are you dreading me getting married?" What do I say? I can't tell him I'm in love with him. At least not now! But, I don't want things to end up like they did in my dream.

"A little bit. I mean the day you get married is the day I fly to the other side of the country." I laughed sheepishly. Hey, it wasn't a complete lie.

"I know." We were both silent. To tell the truth, I didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Being a jerk. I'm just stressed. This is all a big change for me. I'm not the mighty male I used to be." Wow, he just apologized. It's like a dream come true.

"Don't worry about it. I was being a bit _snappy_ too."

"Yeah, but you didn't deliberately stomp on my foot. I did, and my foot is bigger than yours!" Aw! My buddy feels bad! I could get used to this...

"Seriously Troy, don't worry about it." I laughed. He nodded his head.

"So, do you wanna hang out today? Cassie is kinda staying with some friends since it's bad luck." I'm confused. Isn't the bad luck thing only on the wedding day? Whatever! I'm not complaining.

"Sure, I mean we really only have 48 hours left together." I joked. Troy gave me half of that million dollar smile. I nudged him and got up to go get dressed. Wait. There is one thing still buzzing around in my head. "Hey Troy..."

"Mhm?"

"We didn't sleep together...right?" He looked at me as if I had two heads. It only took a moment before he burst out into laughter. I'm glad he finds this so amusing.

"Us? No, I wouldn't do that to you. Besides, that'd be like..._incest_." I smirked and stuck my tongue out before leaving the room. At least he still feels the same! Right?

**--**

I have spent the entire day with troy. It was like out old college days. We would just hang out on the weekend, especially after there was some party. Troy and I would talk about our crazy dates and pretty much anything else. Today, we pretty much walked around the mall, saw a movie or two and played Scrabble. Okay, so I'm lying about the Scrabble thing, but we did everything else!

"So, rehearsal dinner is in two hours. What do you want to do until then?" Troy said, after looking at his watch.

"Let's just talk." I answered. "It's something we haven't done in a while." He nodded and sat down on the bench. We were in the park at the moment. It was a nice place to be.

"So, how's Seth?" Was he purposely asking this question?

"Fine, I guess. I haven't heard from him since...yesterday?" It seems like so much longer when you add in my dream.

"That's good. Any talk of marriage?" I smirked as his bumped my arm with his.

"None whatsoever. I don't think we're going to be together that long."

"What do you mean?" Curse my lips for talking!

"I don't feel like it's right for me to be with him when he's not the one I love."

"Who do you love?" This is it. It's perfect! We're alone, it's quiet...there's no Chad or Sharpay! "Sorry, I've got to take this." Just an annoying cell phone. Now I know why Darbus hates them so much..."Sorry. That was mom. She says we have to get over there to help make final preparations." I smiled softly. troy stood and stuck his hand for me to take. I smiled and took his hand. We walked out of the park without returning to the subject.

**--**

"So, after they say their vows, we'll continue with the ring, and wrap things up with the kiss." Pastor Phil concluded. We all smiled at him. Just to let everyone know, I'm staying away from alcohol for the rest of my life! It's gives me cooky dreams. I wonder if he knows that I'm not all gung-ho for the wedding. Wait, what if it's obvious?

"Gabi-ella." I snapped out of my trance to see Cassandra standing infront of me. I'm glad she caught herself before stepping out of her boundary with my nickname. I'd have to get Troy to tell her that only my friends can call me Gabi..._again_! Ha ha! Wasn't that funny? No? Fine!

"Cassandra." I replied. She's lucky I'm not making up some stupid excuse. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, it appears as though Troy wants to sleep over your house tonight instead of Chad's." He is? How come no one told me? I feel so out of the loop! "Hello? Are you even listening?"

"Yes." I answered immediately. She gave me this really icky look before continuing.

"I just need for you to comfort him, and get any thoughts of cold feet out of his head. We love each other, so it's only right that we're married." Right, yeah sure carrot-top. There's no way I can let this marriage happen. She's trying to flaunt it in my face!

"I'll be a friend to him and give him my honest opinion." I smiled. Cassandra smiled back before skipping off to mingle. Somehow, I don't think she got my true meaning. I felt an arm around my shoulder. My eyes traveled until they met with crystal blue ones.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Troy asked. I shrugged.

"Something about having comfy sheets for you." Okay, so I lied. What? It's nothing new. I'll tell him when the time is right. He seemed to buy my excuse.

"Seth was looking for you." Of course! It was all just a dream! Seth never left. Thank-goodness...but I can't hold him down. I have to let him go. I nodded before heading off into the crowd. It was a while before I actually found him. He was talking sports with Chad and Jason.

"We need to talk." I breathed.

"Dude, FYI...nothing good ever comes from a girl's mouth after those four words." Chad snorted. I glared at him before pulling Seth away.

"What's up?" He asked, concern evident in his eyes. This is going to be harder than I thought.

"I think we need to put an end to this dating thing." I said. I didn't bother to look him in the eyes. I couldn't bare it.

"Really?" I nodded my head. "Wow...I guess it's not working as well as we thought."

"No, it's not that!" I exclaimed. My eyes finally met his. "It's just that I don't want you to get hurt. If there's any kind of feelings left between us, I want them to be platonic. Nothing more." Seth smirked.

"So...how jealous did we make him?" He asked with a wide grin.

"Very." I answered. We shared a laugh and a hug before he went back in to party. At least he's not heartbroken. I think this went pretty well.

"Ready to go?" Troy asked as he came up to me with a bottle of water.

"Yeah, we're probably going to be up all night with pre-wedding jitters and good-bye blues." I know that was _very_ lame. Please don't tell me! Troy shot me a smile before heading out to get the car. This was turning out alright. All I have to do now is tell Troy that I'm madly in love with him.

Man, when I say it in my head it sounds so easy!

**--**

**An-Okay, so basically I decided to extend the story a chapter or two. I'm not ready for it to end, plus I felt as though it was in need of Troyella. The fact that I love Seth, and couldn't bare to have him suffer may have something to do with it. If you have any questions, PM me, or leave it in a review. I'll try to answer them all. I know this is short, but it's late and all I have time for at the moment.**

**REVIEW!!**

**#17-What is behind Gabriella's head during Homeroom?(HSM2)**


	22. Chapter 22

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

**An-Please Don't kill me! It's been awhile, I know. First off, my computer was infected with a virus for months! We got it fixed a bout two weeks ago, and then my brother broke it. I know that sounds lame and totally made up, but it's the truth. All of my stories have been deleted from my computer. This chapter was done, and I was going to post it when I got home the day it broke. As for the other stories that I pre-typed, they'll have to be put off. I've got four new story ideas that I can just write. I hope you like this chapter. It's not half as good as the one I wrote, but you won't notice. **

**--**

**Chapter 22**

"So...do you think we'll still be this close?" Troy asked as we lay in my bed. We changed into our pjs the minute we got in. I turned to him and gave him a questioning look.

"Of course. Nothing in this world could come between this 18-year friednship we have going on. So what if we're a gazillion miles apart. I'll call, and fly out for the holidays." Troy smiled, but he didn't look at me. There was a silence. I glanced over at the clock. It was 12:59 a.m.

"I don't think I should marry Cassandra." Slap me, but not too hard. If this is real, I don't wannt be in a coma.

"Uh...what?" What do you say to something like that?

"I just...I just don't think we're right for each other. There was a time where she was all I could think about. Now, my mind will drift, and she won't even cross it. It's always someone else..." His voice trailed off after that. I'm not sure what I feel right now. Should I be happy that he doesn't want to marry her anymore? Or should I be upset that he's fallen for someone besides me right in front of my face?

"Who?" I breathed. I didn't mean to ask him. It sorta slipped. troy glanced at me briefly.

"Just...someone." I nodded. He obviously didn't want me to know. Stupid males...they're always so sneaky. Let's try some different questions...

"Are you sure about not wanting to marry her?" I know, I'm pushing it, but this is killing me! Troy looked pensive. He didn't say a word to me for a few moments.

"You know how in Cinderella she wears the glass slipper?" I nodded my head. "It's like that. Only imagine someone else was able to fit the glass slipper."

"Huh?" I'm _so_ lost. Troy sat up as I proped myself up on an elbow.

"Like, one of her evil step-sisters has the same size foot, and she was able to fit the slipper. So, the prince proposed to her, thinking that she was the one for him. Then, he sees that Cinderella is really the one for him, but he doesn't know how to tell her, but he has to do it soon because it's almost too late. If he doesn't tell her step-sister that he wants to be with Cinderella, he's going to lose her. I mean seriously, Cinderella's not going to sit there and wait for him. So he needs to just man up and tell her." What? Is anybody else as lost as I am?

"You lost me after Cinderella and her step-sister wear the same size shoe." Troy sighed and slumped back down into the pillows.

"It's just...complicated."

"Oh, well there's something I can understand! Why didn't you just say so?" Incase you didn't know, I'm trying to lighten the mood. Troy gave a half smile.

"We should get some sleep. We've got a _long_ day ahead of us." Troy and I climbed beneath the covers. I snuggled up close to him. He wrapped an arm around me, and I held onto him tightly.

"Troy?" I whispered. I knew he wasn't asleep, but he was drowsy and I didn't want to startle him.

"Mhm?"

"I'm gonna miss you like crazy." He tightened his grip on me.

"I'll miss you more that you'll ever know." He whispered huskily. It gave me those shivers. Not the 'dude he's creepy' shivers, but the 'his voice drives me wild' shivers. He kissed my head and I turned to face him.

"I know that I seem really strong about this whole moving thing, but I'm scared as hell. I don't wanna go. I'm going to be all alone. No parents, no Taylor, and no you."

"I'll call everyday, I promise. We'll talk more tomorrow." He kissed my forehead. I took 'we'll talk more tomorrow' as his way of saying he was tired. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes. The sound of his heartbeat calmed me, but my mind raced, even as I dreamt...

**--**

**BOOM!**

Holy cheese and crackers! What was that? I shot up from my bed and looked around. No Troy...

"Shh! You're going to wake her! We haven't gotten anything ready yet!" Sharpay's voice boomed.

"She might not wake up if Sharpay doesn't yell again!" Taylor voiced. Not this again. I can only assume that Kelsi is with them. I pulled back the covers and marched into the mainroom.

"What is going on?" I shouted. they all turned and gave a cheeky grin.

"We're here, ordered by Troy, to help you get ready." Troy?

"Troy sent you here?" They all nodded. I'm a little excited. "Why would he do that?" Something speacial I hope.

"Duh! It's his wedding and he wants his BFFL to look fabulous!" Shar squealed. Yeah...that little bit of excitment just died.

"Oh..."

"Don't feel bad, Gabs. We know that Troy'll come to his senses one day." Kelsi assured me.

"One day seems too far away." I mumbled.

"Let's just get you all dolled up so he can see what he's gonna miss out on." Tay told me. I cracked a smile before being whisked off into my bedroom. It wasn't until four hours later that we actually got somewhere.

"Almost done..." Kelsi said as she finished my hair.

"Hurry, we're going to be late." Tay groaned.

"DONE!" I shouted. "Let's roll!" We darted out of the house and into the car. The 20 minute drive was a blessing. Thank-goodness they decided to have the ceromonyat our neighboorhood Chruch.

"There you are! Troy is chewing my head off about you not being here." Chad yelled before we even got out of the car. "He wants to talk to you."

"But I have to-" I didn't get to finish. In less than three seconds, I was in a room alone with Troy.

"Hi." Troy spoke as he let out a sigh. He looked incredible. His suit fit him perfectly. Those amazing blue eyes of his were brought out by the flowers. Simply...perfect.

"Uh, hey." I greeted as I shook my head, trying to regain control. "You needed to talk to me?"

"Yes. Is there anything you want to tell me?" What?

"I'm confused..." That's happening a lot lately.

"I mean, anything you want to tell me before I go through with this?" WHy is he asking?

"Um...?"

"Chad has a big mouth." What?! I don't get it. "When he hears things, he blurts them out at the wrong time. Like, now."

"Okay, but what did Chad blurt out?"

"That you-"

"Troy, it's time." Mr. Bolton said to us. Troy sighed heavily and walked out. I followed behind. We took our places as everyone stood up. The wedding march began to play. As Cassandra made her way down the aisle, Troy didn't have that look. He didn't have that look of pride that all grooms have when they see their brides. What did he mean? Chad has a big mouth? I'm pretty sure everyone knew that...

**--**

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today..." Pastor Phil kept going on with his speech. My minde was elsewhere. Chad has a big mouth...what did that mean? Wait, Troy started to say something afterward. What did he say? what could Chad have told him? I mean it's not like he told Troy I loved him.

"Oh my God!" I blurted out. The entire congregation turned to stare at me. Quick Gabi, think of a cover. "Oh my God, I am just so happy. You can't find this kind of love anywhere folks." I rambled. "please continue." Ugh! I can't belive Chad! Was he playing with empty whip-cream cans or something?

"Before I join these to people in marriage, is there anyone who opposes it?" Pastor asked. Say something! This is what Troy wants! He asked you about it before you even got to the wedding. Now that he knows, it should be easier! Why won't the words come out?!

"I object." A deep voice announced.

"What?!" Cassandra shrieked. "Troy, baby, I don't think you can object to your own wedding."

"Cassie, I'm sorry. This is something I need to do."

"I don't understand." Troy rubbed the back of his neck.

"I've realized that you're not my Cinderella. You may fit the shoe, but you're not the one I'm in love with." My jaw, along with Cassandra's, dropped. Troy began to make his way to the back of the church. He's going to leave.

"I object too!" I shouted. Troy stopped and turned around.

"You can't object! He already did!" Cassandra pouted and dropped down to the floor.

"Well, I object to him and the Cinderella thing. I just don't get it."

"It's simple, Gabi. You're my Cinderella. After all this time, I've opened up my eyes and I see. You were always with me.It's always been you. Even when I wasn't thinking. You just pop-up in my mind. Last night, I was talking about you." Slap me!

"I..."

"I love you Gabriella. It's taken me 18 years, but I love you. I want to be with you. I'm sorry for treating you like shit. I noticed these past few months how everything feel into place. When we kissed and I told you I felt nothing, I was lying out of my ass. My world was rocked." I laughed a little and smiled. I could feel the tears brimming my eyes.

"Troy..." Here it goes..."I love you, too." Just like that, I ran down the aisle and jumped into his arms. My legs wrapped around his waist, and we kissed furiously. Yeah, we're in church, and yes our parents are watching. But you know what? I don't give a hoot! For once, I've got what I want. We pulled away when air was needed, but even then we stole a few kisses.

"What are we going to do about this long distance thing?" Troy asked as he held me.

"We'll make it work. You just have to promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"We're not going to rush and get married. I wanna make sure that I'm your Cinderella, and you're my Prince Charming." Troy only laughed and cracked a smile.

"Trust me, the only wedding I want to think about is when my parents renew their vows." I giggled. That's when Troy and I really got a look at how many people were staring. Smiles beamed from our family and friends. Needless to say Cassandra and her parents gave us the stink eye. "Do you wanna get out of here?" We laced hands and headed out to his car.

"Yeah, theres some tension in the church. We've got to figure things out before I leave."

"Let's just not worry about that. I wanna spend my last few hours with you holding you and having fun." Awe! Is he not adorable? I nodded my head and kissed him square on the lips.

"Man, it feels so good to be able to do that whenever I want." Troy chuckled and helped me into the car. He then got in himself, and we drove off into the sunset...Okay! So we didn't drive off into the susnset, but we did drive off! I mean seriously, we drove off into the morning? That sounds so much less romantic! But, this is where my story ends. I've come to terms with something though. I don't _ever_ want to go to go Troy's wedding unless it's my own. Selfish, yes, but after what I've been through, I get to be selfish! This has been the romantic, embarassing, emotional roller coaster that I like to call

_my best friend's wedding. _

**--**

**An- Wow, it's all over! I'm gonna miss this story. I'm sorry if the ending is a little, well craptastic. The good news is that I got new ideas for new stories. They're based off of Janet Evanovich's full series. If you've ever read them, you'd know that they're mystery books. I'm not sure when I'll start that, but I will! Thank-you all so much, and again, I'm sorry for the terribly long wait. You're all amazing!**

**Review!!**

**xoxo**

**Mare**


End file.
